A BEING OF DARKNESS OR LIGHT
by Yurei Katsu
Summary: The past filled with despair and regret can kill many people in the inside,but one still survives from the devastation. But how would Kasumi cope with it a second time?Would the past of killing her friends haunt her by letting it unfold at the present?
1. THE FIGHT WITH BLACKBEARD

This is a FAIRY TAIL x ONEPIECE fanfic. This is my first time so I hope you guys will like it~!

* * *

THE FIGHT WITH BLACKBEARD

* * *

"Stop...stop it..."I trembled as Blackbeard threw Luffy's limp body towards the side of the already damaged Thousand Sunny.

The whole crew of the Strawhat pirates were all utterly defeated by the treacherous Yonko,Marshall.D. Teach and his crew. The only one left was me.

"Is this what you achieved after two years,Monkey. D Luffy ?Gyahahahaha!"his laughter filled the air. Tears were swelling up at my eyes and anger rose to my chest.

"You...You BASTARD!"I launched towards him with a hand engulfed with darkness and the other filled with light. But before I knew it,Van Augur appeared beside me,using his gun,Senriku,to hit me in the guts. I was sent flying towards where Zoro lied unconcious. Luckily ,I didn't hit him but my vision blurred and my knees shook as I try to stand . The taste of blood filled my mouth as I coughed some out. This is bad.I'm already losing consciousness.

Teach grabbed me by the neck,holding me in the air.I tried hard to break free but in vain. My body was too weak.

"You sure are tough for a chick.I've never seen you before 's your name,girl?"

I answered wearily"Ka...Kasumi..."

"Kasumi eh?Well then,Kasumi, tell that rubber boy over there that he needs a lot more than that to surpass his brother."He smirked as he threw me like a rag doll. I landed beside Chopper,his body bruised and numb after using Monster Point but still beaten to a pilp. Teach and his crew left,laughing like there was no tomorrow.

"S-sorry Kasumi...I could'nt do anything..." Chopper said as his tears flowing down his furry cheek.

"I-Its not your fault...Chopper...I...was'nt strong enough.."I panted as I try to get up. Oh god,My body's in a bad condition. I grabbed both my arms and summoned light. In a matter of seconds,I was healed but that used up a bunch of my energy. There's no time to think about that. I limped to Nami who was the nearest and tried to heal her . Before long,her bruises and cuts disappeared and she regained conciousness.

"Ka..Kasumi?"she said as she opened her eyes.

"It's all 're lie down and rest while i patch up the others."I tried to act strong as I went to Sanji's side to stop his stomach from bleeding. Ittook longer than I thought but he was up even without me completely healing him. Half of my remaining energy was used just o cure two of them.

After much struggle,I managed to cure most of them .I was at my limit when I tried to heal the one that was damaged the most,Luffy. I the watched as Luffy's wound slowly closed up and he was waking up."Luffy..!Thank god..."I cried as he sat up.

Luffy was scratching his head for a while but when he looked as me,his eyes widened."Kasumi!Your body!"I looked down just to see my legs disintegrating into light. They have gone into a beam of light leading to a vortex. My hands are disappearing too.

"Kasumi!"Nami and Usopp shouted as everyone ran for me,even Zoro .I tried to reach out for them with my remaining arm but suddenly,a wave of light enveloped . It went bright .The last thing I saw was all of them,shouting in then,it went black.

* * *

**That's it for chapter one!I hope you guys will find it if you have other great ideas!**


	2. Chapter 2:A NEW WORLD

"Uuugghh..."I murmured as I woke up. I winced when I saw the vortex closing . Where woke the hell am I?I tried to think back. We were fighting Blackbeard,we lost,but everyone was okay thanks to me,and...I got sucked in a vortex?I tried to stand up but my body hurt everywhere. Didn't I just heal myself?I looked down and saw that most of my wounds opened again."Keh...I don't have enough energy to do this again..."I stood up and wobbled a bit.I have to find a port...anywhere.I walked slowly as a thin trail of blood followed behind.

After a while,I arrived at a hill,overlooking a gigantic city.I thought I was saved,until a giant shadow over loomed me. I turned around only to see a gigantic bear jaw aiming for my head. I dodged quickly,but his teeth grazed my shoulder,making a new wound. I have neither power or energy left,I'm dead for good. All I can do is dodge the 5 foot bears' sharp claws and teeth. But that bear was too swift.

It swiped me with its powerful claw and send me flying into a valley."I have had enough with being sent flying,you shitty bear..."I groaned to keep my footing steady as it came nearer."Sorry, everyone , it looks like I'm not coming back..."I said . As it got ready with a last swipe to tear my flesh ,a ball of flame came towards the side of the bear,burning its fur.

The bear looked furious when he turned his attention to a pink-haired boy ,with a ball of flame in his hand."Mera Mera no mi?!"I thought as he shot another wave of flame towards the bear. Just in time ,the animal dodged the flame. Then a girl with blonde hair ran towards me,holding a golden key."Gate of the Goat,Capricorn!"a wave of light came from the key,then a humanoid goat appeared beside her.

"Your orders,Lucy-sama?"

"Carry that purpled-haired girl away from the bear,we'll handle the rest."

"As you wish,Lucy-sama."

Before I could react,it,or him,carried me and jumped away from the bear that has caught its eye on a new prey. He landed me in front of a tree and said,"You are lucky to find them here"with a smile,and disappeared into the light. Just then,a short,young girl with blue hair ran towards me,with a winged-cat following from behind."Oh my,what wounds!I have to do first-aid quick!"A radiation of light similar to mine,but warmer came from her hands to my stomach ,closing up almost every wound in a matter of seconds."That should be enough."she said as she wipe off sweat at her forehead,panting."Wendy,you shouldn't overwork yourself!"the white cat complained.

"It's all right , she's heavily wounded anyway."

"Hmm...I guess you're right..."

I sat up,wincing at every little pain in body . The girl named Wendy panicked."Aah!You shouldn't sit up!You might open you injuries again!" I smiled."It's all right.I had worse. Thank you."The girl just froze for a few seconds,looking at me with eyes of admiration."Wo...wow!You're so awesome!"She said,still staring at me.

" Say ,shouldn't you help those two friends of yours?"I said.

"It's alright. Erza and Gray are there 'll be over in minutes."said Carla,the cat.

I moved to a side to see who was the other two the cat mentioned. Sure enough,a dark-haired shirtless boy and a scarlet-haired armoured woman was there ,attacking the gigantic bear. The shirtless boy summoned a mallet made of ice,pounding the bear in the head like a whack-a-mole. The bear swayed for a while due to the force,but it regained consciousness,just to be attacked by the scarlet-haired woman's sword. The last attack was from the pink-haired boy,shouting "Roar of the Fire Dragon!"as flame shot out from his mouth. The bear instantly got barbecued by the fire.I stared at awe.I had never seen Ace do that.

"So...who're you?"The pink-haired boy asked as he ate the bear meat.

"You guys are not gonna turn me in,are you?"I really shouldn't have asked that. Instantlly,the armored woman lunched at me,holding her sword tip at my neck."You are from a dark guild,are you?!"She shouted."N-no!I don't even know where is this!Which island am I on,which sea am I on,heck,I don't even know if I'm on the grand line!"I squeaked. I've seen Nami's angry face but this woman is just plain terrifying. But then,her threatening tone turned into confusion."Grand line?What is that?"

The pink-haired mage crossed his arms"Where exactly are you from?"I was even more confused."This is'nt the Grand Line?"The scarlet hair woman just answered"We don't even know what that is."Just then,the blond hair girl looked at me in shock."Y-You couldn't be ...from another world?"


	3. CHAPTER 3:MEETING IN EARTHLAND

"Another world?"that was all that came from my mouth . This doesn't make any sense . How could I be in another world?Why should I?

"You mean like Edolas?"said the shirtless boy. At one point of time his pants are gone too.

"Gray,your pants."Erza said emotionlessly.I don't know how but he did'nt notice that he was naked."GUUUAAAH!"he shouted as he looked for his underwear . Lucy ignored him and continued on."I don't think so . Edolas doesn't have any 'Grand Line' from what she 's possible that she's from another WORLD"as Lucy said that Wendy interrupted "Erm,Lucy-san...I don't want to sound like a meanie...but should we take her back to the guild?She's wounded quite badly...we might need some time for my magic to restore too..."Wendy said nervously. Lucy was surprised."Ah!I forgot!Sorry,what was your name?"

"Kasumi."

"Kasumi...what a nice 'll bring you back to our guild so we could treat all of your other wounds"Lucy said politely.I liked her . She reminded me of Nami,just less violent.

"Aye!Let me carry her!"said a blue feline,who was also winged.

Erza said calmly"All right then,Happy . Natsu ,carry the luggage .Gray...find something to wear."Her threatening tone was enough to send the two running to their wrapped his surprisingly long tail on my body,lifting me in mid-air."Say,you are so much lighter than Lucy!"

"I heard that ,you stupid blue cat!"Lucy tried to catch him but he was too quick,flying higher to avoid her hands,but she caught my leg,which was bruised by Blackbeard's attacks."Aaaagh!"I shrieked as her finger nails dug into my immediately let go of my ankle . "Sorry!"

"I-it's alright.."I tried to ignore the pain spreading from my rest of the trip was somewhat fun.I got to know all of and Gray fight a lot,Erza is like a big sister,or she tell them to stop,they immediatly become best friends,saying "Aye!"at the same time. But it only took two minutes for them to kick each other's reminded me of Sanji and Zoro, always fighting over even the smallest ,all of them reminded me of my is stupid and hungry like Luffy,Erza is like Robin,acting the most mature of all of them,just more vicious . Lucy reminded me of Nami,always thinking of money but still very kind. Happy ?He's the same as Usopp,praising him like he was the head of the group . Wendy was exactly like Chopper,caring for me as we head towards the city. At the one point,I doze off.

When I woke up,I thought all that happened was just a as I looked out the window beside me,I did'nt see the sea . Instead ,multi-coloured lights illuminate the city of Fiore,making a beautiful light show . It looked like what Usopp woulddraw during his free time.

I get out of the bed,trying to find something to put my feet in the dark room.I summoned a little light and found some slippers near the door. It felt warm and cozy in my feet . Suddenly ,I felt something heavy on my body.I looked down and saw layers of bandages on my body."This is a little bit too much..."I thought to my self as I rip all of them off,revealing my skin that looked like it never got scratched. I searched for some clothes in the wardrobe nearby and found a simple dress.I wore it and got out.

I was surprised that I couldn't hear the loud ruckus from the was quite noisy but it sounded happy.I walked down the stairs just to see a tremendous party going down there.A white haired girl arrived with a tray full of empty cups greeted me"Hi!I'm Mirajine! You must be Kasumi Lucy talked about ?I thought you were heavily wounded! It should take a person a whole month to fully heal them!"I smiled"These are nothing. So ,what is going on in here?"

"Oh!Everyone is partying to celebrate their victory in the Grand Magic Games and being the number one guild in Fiore!But...they'd already party for a whole week,so they're just ,well,partying!"She smiled widely.

"Grand Magic Games?Guild?"I still couldn't figure out the whole thing.

"Oops!I forgot,you're from another world,right?Sorry,I'll explain everything~"

After a number of times,I finally figured out guilds are like pirates,their ranks are like bounties,so it was easy to figure it out . Lucy joined in when I was drinking"Eeh?Kasumi,I thought you were injured!How can you be drinking in this condition?"

"Do I look like I'm injured?"

"Erm...no...you look like Cana..."

I smiled at her."Don't worry,I'm all right.I'm more tougher than I look."I said as I lightly knocked my head . Lucy laughed at that comment . both of us all talked about our own worlds . Lucy was really fascinated by how pirates who were known as monsters here could be so fun and loving.I don't know when but Natsu suddenly jumped in the converstion"Oi,Kasumi!If you're not drunk too bad,you wanna fight with me?"Lucy just complained"Natsu!She just recovered from almost being killed by a 5 foot bear and all you could think of is fighting her?"

A smirked formed on my face"Why not?I already beaten Cana so I'm damn bored right now"I said as I turned to Cana who was fast asleep from the alcohol."Let's take this outside then,pinky."Gray laughed at my insult,resulting in Juvia staring furiously at my back.

"Pink-oh,you're dead meat,woman!"Natsu said while smiling.

* * *

**Okay,that's all for chapter 3!I know it's short but I'm kinda busy now so enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4: A FIGHT WITH NATSU

It seems like Natsu is pretty strong in the guild . Everyone,including their master,came to watch the fight . Whispers and chants came from every side.

"Does this girl know what she's dealing with?"

"I really wanna see a girl beat Natsu! Well,except for Erza..."

"Quiet ! It's starting! "

"Okay,let's settle this!Whoever wins get 10,000 jewels! " Makarov ,the master , announced . Everyone was surprised at such a prize. "Natsu must be very be careful. "

"Oi,oi..Don't tell me you're scared of being scalded , girly. " Natsu taunted as he summoned flame in his hands.

"What about you? You're not afraid of the dark,right, lizard-breath?" I talked backed while darkness engulf my left hand.

Gray taught me some nicknames of Natsu on the way say the truth , it was hard not to ignore the pair of eyes looking at me with killing intent coming from behind a beam .

Natsu boosted himself forward using fire from his feet as a booster, the fire intensifying each second. Without a second thought, I conjure up darkness from around the night sky and blocked the blaze that shot out from his hands. I quickly turned around and used my fist engulfed with light to punch him in the shoulder. I won't fall from the same attack for the 5th time. Natsu was strong,but his strategy was the same as Ace. Natsu winced at his shoulder pain and said "You're good." But that didn't stop him. He came back at me,this time his flames winged-shaped."Wing Slash of the Fire Dragon!" Both "wings" came towards me. There was no way out. I used my intangibility powers to pass through his attack,turned invisible and flew up.

I heard screams and gasps from all over the crowd.

" Natsu,you killed her!"

I tried not to laugh too loud ,since they can still hear me,even when I'm invisible. I gently landed on Natsu's head and bent down. "Peekaboo~" I teased while descended slowly to the ground. Natsu seemed surprised why I wasn't dead or why I'm flying. I took advantage of his confusion and shot him with both my dark and light powers combined didn't have time to dodge. He took the attack and flew out of the barrier set by the master for fairness and was quiet for a while,and everyone cheered "Wooow!"

"I can't believe it!"

"Nice job!"

Just then, master Makarov raised his hand to silence the crowd. He seemed serious. But then he smiled like any child would. "Congratulations Kasumi! You won yourself 10,000 jewels!" Again,cheers came from the crowd again. I walked towards Natsu who was still lying and pulled him up.

"I didn't hurt you too much,did I?"

"What?Nah!This is nothing! "He said while patting away the dust on his clothes. Mirajine arrived and said "Your victory dinner is ready,Kasumi-san! Natsu,would you like something?"

"Just the usual,Mira!"

"Okey Dokey!"

As we walked back in the guild,we laughed happily while chatting away.

When we arrive to the guild,it was as if nothing happened. Everyone was back we sat down on a table,Mirajine gave me a plate of delicious food and a big bundle of fire for Natsu.

"Why did she gave you-"I asked while pointing at the explained while Natsu...eat the flame?

"Natsu is a Dragon-Slayer. Most of his body parts have properties of his teeth."

I looked closely and saw fangs in his teeth.

"So...he's a Fire Dragon Slayer?"

"Yep!"

Okay..."

Natsu swallowed up the rest of the fire and asked "So,Kasumi,how and what are your powers?"

" Like I said before,'magic' came from ultra-rare fruits that cost over billions,and you can't eat two. But these powers..."I said while summoned a small ball of darkness and light in each hands,"I was...experimented."

* * *

**So that's the end of this chapter!Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: A DARK PAST , A BRIGHT FUTURE

"ex-experimented?"Lucy trembled at this very word.

" Before this ,my hair or eyes weren't purple. Until..." I looked down at my hands "Caesar."

Gray asked:"Caeser?"

"I was experimented by him day by day,in order to find a more powerful weapon for the Marines so they could fight with prates. I tried to escape many times but all in vain. Slowly,the drug I took took a unbelievable effect. I could be like a ghost whenever I want,passing through things and turning invisible. Heck,I even have a second power after they used electric to empower the drug inside of me. I could summon light,I could heal myself when I like it,I would never have a scar. And my hair and eyes could even change into different shades of purple according to my mood! But everything needed a sacrifice. At first I couldn't control my powers. All those children who were with me were...killed...by my own hands..." I could hear Lucy holding back her tears " I was trapped in that island for 15 years.I could have saved the new children who were used as test subjects to make them into giants. All of them almost lost control of their of minds until ...Luffy came."My hair returned to the light purple.

"Lu-ffy? Is he your captain? " Lucy asked.

" Haha. If he acted like one maybe I can consider him one. " I tried not to cry "He saved every single one of returned to normal,they went back to their families ,and...I found a real home. But I actually became weak when they needed me the most..I really don't know why I want to go back... All I know is that my existence is a sin itself."

I noticed Natsu stand up quickly "You think that it was a sin for you to be born? Don't screw with us!" I remained silent, not bothering to answer "If you had really thought that, then wouldn't you have killed yourself off long ago?" he pressed. The whole guild quieten down and looked our way.

"I swore on my life to protect them! They actually saved me, a monster ,and gave me a life!Now that everyone of my friends are gone,what reason do I have to live?!"I yelled back. No sooner had I said this, I found myself flat on my back, glaring into Natsu's eyes "Natsu!" Lucy shouted. I noticed Erza putting her hand on Lucy's shoulder, restraining her. "What do you think that'll accomplish?" he roared. I punched him in the face. Now it was me who was on top of him. "I have no place to go or return to!I have no one here! I have no one!"tears streamed down my face as I yelled.

"IF YOU CAN'T GO BACK STAY HERE!IN FAIRY TAIL!YOU HAVE US!WE'RE YOUR FRIENDS,KASUMI!ALL OF US!"he shouted with all his might. When I heard that ,all my anger just disappeared like thin air. When I looked at Natsu's glaring eyes,I remembered Luffy saying the same thing. All that's left is sadness ; "I don't want lose anyone anymore..."I sobbed while burying my face.

"Kasumi..." Happy murmured. Happy said. Lucy put her arms around me and hugged me tightly "You don't have to keep fighting alone. We're here and ready to fight alongside you. We're your friends." Thinking it over,I smiled."Mmh!"I said smiling,tears still rolling down my cheeks.

* * *

**Yay!I'm done!The next chapter might be a little late so stay tuned!I know it's short but sry!^^|||**


	6. Chapter 6: A COMPLICATED DAY

It's been a month since I joined Fairy Tail. I got a guild mark, just like everyone else,located on my right forearm. I was sitting at the bar with my head on the table,whining.

Mirajine asked :"Ah,Kasumi? Why are you so glum?"

"Natsu and the others went on a mission when I had a cold two days ago."

"I thought your powers can heal you."

"Only injuries and poison. I can't cure any of my sickness. Now that I've done enough jobs to pay 3-months worth of rent and food money , I'm dead BORED!"

I saw Mirajine looking at the now empty request board. "Then ... why don't you go shopping then? Since you have so much money left , why don't you buy some clothes ? You've been wearing the same thing for a week ,you know? "

I immediately sat up "You're right !Why didn't I think of that?! Thanks,Mira-san!" I said as I jumped out from the chair and run for the door.

After gathering some stuff, I went to the streets. I've always love walking around Magnolia. They are so many things to see and do here. I headed towards the store Lucy always mention. Again, I got the feeling that someone was watching me. I first thought it was Juvia, but both of us made up and became friends. She only spies on me when I'm near Gray or something. "I must be imagining things.. " I thought to myself.

After a an hour,I happily walked out of the store with bags of new clothings. I turned a left to a dark alley. It's my short cut back home. As I walked through the long road , I sense that feeling again. "Geez...Am I still sick or something? " I asked myself while using one of my hands to feel my forehead. Suddenly, a hand covered my mouth and nose. I tried to break free but a strong arm wrapped around my belly,clipping my hands. I used my body to pry free but at that time,I smelled something sickly sweet. Before I realize what was it,darkness was blurring my vision. Before I fell unconscious ,I heard a voice :"It's alright."

When I woke up, I was in a small room. There was a picture at the side of a table. It was two dragons and...Rogue with Sting? I found myself in a bed. "What the hell is this ?!" I thought. Just then, the door opened. It was Rogue. He was holding two mugs filled with hot chocolate. "Sorry about that. I was scared to do it in public." He handed me one of the mugs.

"What are you talking about? " I asked suspiciously. From what I heard, Sting and Rogue used to be in Sabertooth. But after their fight with some dragons, they quit the guild and joined Fairy Tail. I don't really see them much. They were always away on missions.

"Actually,Kasumi..." he looked down at his mug " I...like you a lot..."

My hands almost slipped from the mug. What?

"Why would you..." I still couldn't accept the fact that Rogue is ACTUALLY in love with me.

He immediately looked up "You're beautiful , smart,strong and ... your smile ... I love it... " Rogue said while looking at me blushing with a innocent smile.

I tried to think the whole thing over. This is just ... unimaginable .

"Look,Rogue,"I said while looking at him in the eyes.,"this is just too sudden. I mean,it's been only a month since I joined you guys. I'm still trying to cope with the fact that my nakamas are gone. I know you care about me really much,but I need some time. Okay?"

Rogue's face was filled with disappointment. "We can still hang around anytime." I added. Rogue gave me a smile,but it was full of sadness. "Yeah."

As he escort me out of his house,he asked "You ... won't tell anyone in the guild this,right?"

"I swear I won't tell a soul."

"Thanks." He said while giving me back the clothes I bought.

"Well then,bye."

"Bye."

I walked back to the guild. But when I went back, I was push down by Lucy and Happy. "Kasumi,watch out!" Happy shouted. I saw a stretching arm covered with steam extending from my lying position. "It couldn't be ... " I murmured. I watched as the hand came back from a faraway position. "Gomu Gomu no..." No way. "Pistol!" I quickly got up from Lucy and grab to the wrist. "Kasumi! What are you doing?! " Lucy shrieked in panic. "Trust me!I'll fix this!" I shouted as I accelerate towards the body. "You..." I shouted as I got in a kicking position. "STUPID..." that person looked back,wondering what was that voice. "IDIOT!" I kicked his face as his arm retracted. Natsu and the others stared at me with bewildered and confused eyes.

I swayed away my hair that turned to neon purple. "Sorry,everyone. Fights over. These guys are'nt our enemies." I turned to look at the other nine with a large grin and droplets of tears. "Their my nakamas."

* * *

**Okay,that's for chapter 6!I added a new chat line for the characters to chat!**

**Kasumi:Wow,what a day!**

**Natsu:Oi, Kasumi ,why did you kick that rubbery dude?**

**Lucy: Not to mention grabbing his wrist and flying!**

**Happy:Aye!**

**Kasumi:You'll guys will know at the next chapter!**

**Erza: There was a very skilled swordsman there...I wonder who he is...**

**Kasumi: Trust me,Erza. You guys will fight to hell just to win.**

**Gray: The guild will be destroyed by then!**

**Kasumi: Ahaha...**

**...**


	7. Chapter 7:THE STRAWHAT'S ARRIVAL

" All right guys,fights over, " I said as I stoop up and pat off some dust on my clothes, "these guys are my nakamas. "I smiled widely.

" EEEEEEEEEEEEHH!?" All of Fairy Tail shouted in surprise.

" I'll explain later. But now-" I turned around and Chopper, followed by Luffy who managed to get up,Nami,Usopp,Sanji and Brook hug-tackled me. The others who were Zoro,Robin and Franky stood there smiling and laughing. The sudden weight of these six people caused me to lose balance "It's time for a hug. " I said happily while we all crash onto the floor.

" KAGHUNGI! YOU'NGE ANGIVE! "Chopper said tearfully.

"Ahaha... You guys are kinda crushing my ribcage..." I laughed lightly when they realized that they are all on top of me and they quickly got up.

" How did you survive from turning to light?! " Luffy asked while picking me up.

" How did you guys get here? I thought that you guys were gone. " I was curious why are they here.

" We also don't know. We were just on a discarded island when .. well ...what happened to you happened to us. "Nami answered.

"Okaaaay... that's done. Now- " I turning to the guild " you guys know what to do~ " I said with a smile. Everyone took the nines' hands and all shouted "PARTY TIIIIME!"

" Everyone! " Luffy shouted to the crew "As captain ,I order you to have a BLAST! "

Everyone,even me answered "AAYYEEE!"

It was the biggest , noisiest and most fun party I've ever been in my whole life. Luffy and Natsu were having a contest, Nami and Cana was on par in a drinking contest, Erza is fighting away with Zoro ,Usopp was telling his 'great adventures at sea' to everyone, Chopper and Happy go along like brothers and Sanji is hitting on almost every girl known there, Robin was happier than usual as she talked with Levy about the history of their worlds, Franky was blasting away with Elfman and Brook,well... he got a five-star hit from Lucy because he asked from her panties. I sat on the inner-balcony ,enjoying the view below them. Mavis floated down. "You really are having fun, aren't you?"

" First Master! " I said in surprise.

"Even without using force, you can just turn sworn enemies to sworn brothers. " She said tilting her head towards me. "Let me tell you secret. " while becking her hand back and forth.

I leaned closer to hear what she was going to say "Hmm? "

"You know Zeref, right? "

"Yeah... "

"He and me were... best-friends. " She whispered to my ear.

"WHAAAT!? " I backed away frantically.

"Why do you think he stayed there after I died?"

"Well... " I couldn't think of any other reasons.

" Please keep this from the others~ " she winked while putting a finger on her lips.

"S-Sure... "

Just then, Master Makarov came in ,his whole face a shade of pinkish-red. "Kasumi,some fancy-smanshy mansion asked us to entertain their guest. Could you *hic* go and do that? " he swayed at the stairs, tipping step by step towards the bottom floor. I quickly grabbed his little body and settled him on a couch. "Sure,Master. Now you go to sleep. " Before I finished my sentence he's already snoring away. "Well then,goodbye, First Master. " I said with a small grin.

"Haaaaaah?! But that's not fair! A job in a party like this!" Lucy and Nami said in protest.

"It's all right ,guys. I'll be back in a jiff. "

As I headed for the location with the gown Lucy borrowed me, I remembered back what I told Rogue earlier today. Shit,now that my nakamas are back,will he follow me again? I kept thinking that I didn't know I was there already. "Woah.." I murmured at the huge mansion. It twice the size of Fairy Tail. A tiny man in a suit opened the gigantic door. "Are you miss Kasumi? " he asked elegantly.

" Yes.I am here to entertain the guest. "

" Please come in, miss Kasumi -sama. " He said as he beckons me in.

As I walked in,I was amazed. This is just...wow. Paintings hanging all over the wall,a gigantic lacrima chandelier hanging from the ceiling and many high-quality furniture filed the room. Time passed quickly as I entertained the guests using the powers of darkness to make little figures and talked about legends as the elegant music plays. After an hour, the client payed me and said that I could stay as a guest. So I did. As I looked at the painting,a hand suddenly shot out in front of me and slammed the wall lightly. I turned around and saw Sting's face. "Hey." He said as he smiled. I found my back pressing against the wall as he closed in. " Why would you be in a high-class place like this?"

" Master sent me here on a job." I answered while thinking to myself "Please don't do it! Please don't do it! "

He came closer . "Ya' know,Kasumi... "he whispered with a smirk. "I really like you."

My thoughts were already popped ."WHY,WHY,WHY,WHY,WHY!"

"Look,Sting. I-"I tried to slip out using he same technique,but before I knew it,his lips were on mine.

"I really,really wanna have you all for myself. " He murmured quietly after kissing me ,and disappeared to the crowd.

"Wha-"I asked myself. Then,I quickly ran out of the mansion. "Damn it!Damn it!Damn it!" I shrieked mentally and I run for the guild. This is madness. As i reached the guild. Something unimaginable happened. Instead of the warm-sounds of party people,I heard war cries. I sprinted in and saw... Caesar and Blackbeard.

* * *

**Wooow...I guess that's all...Bye?**

**Kasumi: Kyaaaaa!I hate you ,writer!**

**Lucy: Uwaah,looks like someone has a love problem~~`**

**Natsu: Hmph...I thought those two were emotionless or something...but to fall inlove with you..do you have a charm ring with you?**

**Kasumi:Why would I?!**

**Happy:cuse yo llllllliiiiiiiiiiiikee them...**

**Kasumi:I'M GONNA KILL YOU,YOU STUPID CAT-BIRD!**


	8. Chapter 8: THE KEPT SECRET

"T-Teach ... Ca-Caesar? "I trembled as cold sweat ran through my face. I started to think back the scene last time. No... I quickly looked around for them. Thank god. They're just slightly injured.

" Ho? Looks like our main guest arrived, she'd even dressed up nicely. " Caesar said as he turned towards me.

" Gyahaha... I was too soft last time.. I'd never thought you were so valueble! "Blackbeard chanted with a wide smirk.

I got in a fighting stance , both fists clenching tightly. But I'm scared. What if they send me back there? What if "he's " still there? I trembled in fear at that thought. "Eeeh...? Why is our little princess trembling? " Caesar asked happily. Just then,everyone from the guild and the crew closed in around me.

"It's all right. We'r not gonna give you to those two." Luffy said,glaring at his two most hated people.

"Now that we're here, we can beat the crap out of them, big time!" Natsu said smirking,his whole body on fire.

" These guys are afraid of water , aren't they?" Juvia asked while Lucy summoning Aquarius. "Juvia and Aquarius-san will keep them from using their powers. " She said transforming the bottom half of her body to water. " 't think I'm doing this for you, little girl. Even though you're much better than blondie over there."

That's when I realized it. I don't need power or strength to defeat anyone. All I need is my friends by my side. As long as I have that,I don't care what happens to me. I summoned my hands in light and darkness. " Let's get the party going. " I smiled confidentially, my fear disappearing .

All at once,all of us charged for the Blackbeard Pirates and Caesar. Stronger and Doc Q were already out on their first steps. Mirajine transformed to her Satan Soul Sitri and fought with Catarina . Bisca and Alzack shot Van Augur with no remorse and dodged his bullets efficiently. Both Zoro and Erza used their strongest attacks against Shilliew's nodachi as Vasca Shot fought with Gray and Sanji, their attacks combined. Avalo Pizarro was having trouble handling the Thunder God Tribe,exsept for Laxus as he paired with Nami as they keep Caesar busy with Juvia and Aquarius nullifying their Devil Fruit powers. Sanjuan Wolf was hiding behind the building, only to be attacked by the rest of the guild. Luffy,Natsu,Lucy and me teamed up with Robin,Brook and Franky to battle Teach and Caesar.

I turned my power form to whips ,slashing them while Lucy summoned Loke,using Regulus to punch them. They were still standing and rn towards us,using their fists as their powers. Robin sprouted arms from their backs and clipped their arms. Franky also attacked them with punches when Brook finished 100-slashes in a split second. They lost half of thier stamina as we atcked them countless times. At that point,everyone from the Blackbeard pirates were down,even Jesus and Van Augur. As the last attack, Luffy and Natsu did their most powerful attacks at the same time, making it look like Unison Raid. " Gattling Gun of the Fire Dragon!" they shouted vigorously as Natsu shot fire and Luffy shot out his black giant arms. Miraculously,the fire wrapped around Luffy's arms,enhancing his attack as he punched Blackbeard and Caesar countlessly. The attack was so powerful it sent them busting throuh the thick wall, rooting trees at the forest behing the guild,and sending them miles away from the guild.**  
**

All of us went to both of their directions,following the route of rubble. As we approached them, they were already unconsciously lying on the pile of dirt and trees. Wihout saying a word,we sent them back to the guild,tying them up with Erza's magic-enchanced ropes,binding them tightly as Juvia settled the Devil-ruit users on a pool of water.

"So...that's over?"I asked.

"I'd never thought it was easier than this. "Nami said.

"That's 'cause we helped!"Natsu said happily.

"Aye!"

"Alright everyone! Now that these nutshells are practically half-dead,why don't we start healing the injured and fixing the giant hole these two made?"I asked cheerfully. I'd never thought that this whole "running away" thing would be over.

After using Unison Raid with Wendy to heal all the injured and fixing the wall,we all just sat there,waiting for one of them to wake up. Finally,Laffite woke up. Luffy walked to him and grabbed the collar of his shirt. " Okay,Hatty , its explaining us why're you guys aiming for Kasumi. "He said with a serious glare. I staggered as he said that. Why did he have to ask that? If that pale freak told them, I'll be kicked out of the crew for sure. He snickered while asking them "You reeaaaally wanna know, Strawhat~? " a gigantic smile formed on his white face.

"Of course. " Luffy said wihout hesitation.

" Hehehehe... " he closed his eyes laughing. "Well,she's an important part of our new project~ "

"Project?"Nami asked looking at me ,her eyes widening. At this point, I sprinted for the door. I can't let them know that I am 'his' weapon . "Kasumi!" Lucy and Nami shouted as I ran as fast as my legs would go to get as faraway from them as possible.

_**Lucy's** **perspective_**_

"What happened to her?" Cana asked. To say the truth ,I have no clue.

" Me,Usopp and Chopper will go and find her. " Nami said as she grabbed Usopp and Chopper and ran out.

"Kukuku... seems like she found out~ "the white guy snickered.

" About what? What project are you guys talking about? " Natsu asked,tilting his head.

"The project you say? Kukuku... It's the project to find the location of what you people 'Zeref' and our little Ace and Whitebeard "he squinted his eyes as he told Luffy. Luffy seems to be frozen at that sentence "A-Ace? What are you trying to do to him?! And White-beard man? What are you guys doing?! "He shouted as he grabbed the man's collar even tighter.

"To take over this and our world,of course~ by turning your dear brother and that stinking old fart to zombies, we can control both of your pathetic worlds~ "he continued on "If not, we can just destroy this one with dragons~~"

A chill ran down my spine. Seven drgons were enough to destroy half of Fiore,what would more do?! Suddenly, Master Mavis floated down. Her face was not the usual calm face, but with a shade of seriousness and fury. " Did you say Zeref? "she asked,her face inches from him. He immediately stop laughing when she saw Master Mavis. Luffy was no different. With a face full of anger,he threw Laffitte back to the pool of water and turned around. "Everyone,including Fairy Tail,please go and find Kasumi. We can't let anyone take her away again. " he said as he head for the door. Without saying,the rest of his crew walked towards the door. We all turned to Master Mavis. "Go. Juvia,Mirajine and Lisanna ,stay here. "she said as she follows behind. In confusion, I gather my keys and went out the door with Natsu and the others.

* * *

**Okey Dokey~Now that this chapter is done,please review me any ideas for the new chapter(I'm in idealess hell...)**


	9. Chapter 9 : THE CURSE

I panted as I rant through the forest of Magnolia. I stopped and looked back at the Fairy Tail building. It'll be the last time 'll ever see Fairy Tail, Magnolia and everyone else ever again. I furiously wiped away the tears with my sleeve and put on my hood. It was when I sensed a large number of shadows exiting from the guild and scouring the city. Shit. I quickly turned around and ran with all of my might. Suddenly, an agonizing pain engulfed my body. I tumbled over onto the ground. I groaned as I sat up. "What the hell?" I said to myself as all my old wounds coming back. I winced as I tried to heal myself, but it did'nt work. Then, I realized something horrible. Hasstily,I searched through my body and found a very small syringe with neon green fluid stuck to my left leg. I plucked it out and found a code embedded on the surface of the syringe. 'NHC-67'. All the colour seemed to drain from my face. No. Anything but this.

"KASUMI!"a bunch of voices rang from behind. I turned and saw Natsu,Happy,Lucy,Gray,Erza,Wendy,Luffy,Nami,Usopp, Zoro,Sanji,Chopper,Robin,Franky and Brook. I tried to stand up and run from them. If they get near me,disaster and doom may spell on them. But my body was in too bad in a condition. It just made them run faster. I quickly summoned a giant barrier, preventing them from getting any closer. "Stay away from me!" I shouted as they stopped to a halt. " What's happened to oyu? You're covered in cuts!" Erza said as she looked with concerned eyes. I panted heavily due to the blood loss. "You... You guys run away from me..." Luffy stepped forward again,causing his shadow to link to mine. At that moment, my mind felt a sharp pain. I grabbed my head with a hand while the other was still focused on the barrier. I winced as I glanced at my own shadow. With Luffy's shadow linked to it,the darknes will increase. "Lu-Luffy... get away from... my shadow... " I said with no strength left.

Suddenly, I coughed up a fair amount of blood,dyeing the ground below me with splotches of blood. In that instant, evryone stepped forward,unaware that they just made things turn for the worst. All of their shadows surrounded mine, causing my mind to split. A gigantic orb, much darker than my barrier, seemed to emit through my body. Crap! I screamed at all of them "GET BACK!" as I grabbed myslf and try to supress the darkness. Luckily, when all of them retreated,their shadows followed behing, making it easier for me to surpress the darkness. I shrieked as the orb slowly retracted to my body, slowly and unstabily. As it finally went back to where it should be, I already have not a winch of energy left. Everyone stared at me with bewildered eyes. Again. Those eyes came again. Natsu then finally said "Y-You have... Zeref's power? " with an expression of surprise. No,that's not it. It's an expression of... fear. I sobbed as tears rolled down my cheeks "Sorry,Natsu,Luffy ... I can never get near you guys if I end up killing all of you... " I threw the syringe I've been holding to Chopper " This is the only way for you guys to be safe. " I blended into the shadows and glided away before they could realize what was happening.

I arrived at a dark cave,overlooking the whole forest. I returned to my original form, brutally cut and bloody. I looked up into the cave ceiling,unaware that I was solidifying the darkness in my palms into a sharp blade,slowly pointing it to my throat. " ... It's better if I die anyway,right? No one will find me,no one will get hurt and I can just go on peacefully... " I whispered to myself soullessly and raised the blade. I let off a small chuckle,and my hand just moved on its own, aiming the sharp blade towards my neck. Suddenly,I felt nothing in my hand. I looked up and saw it liquefied,flowing to a red eyed man with black hair,wearing a robe-like outfit with a toga,darkness swirling around him. I looked at him for a while,then expressionlessly said "Zeref?"tilting my head. Zeref looked at me,spotting the guild mark which was already half-covered by blood. "It's weird. You're one of them yet you emit darkness and despair."

"Keh. That's because I'm just a monster. " Without warning, the attack came again. I kicked the ground and hit the cave wall. The dark wave came again, this time with a deep shade of dark purple. As it came out like a hungry monster, I felt as if insanity engulfed my brain. The impact was so powerful the space around me trembled and got crushed and it pierced my ears with its horrible voice. After that, I fell from mid-air , my body as limp as a rag doll. I did'nt even need to lift my eyelids to see that Zeref was dumbfounded. The moss and plants under my hand were all crippled like dried paper. I lifted my head painfully and said " That's why I said I was a monster... "

Zeref returned to his emotionless face, though his voice hinted a bit of surprise " It seems that you've been cursed. Here. " He said throw me a coulourless but glowing liquid. " Drink this. It may help you stop the effects. But it can't cure it. Use that as your weapon. It's a miracle molten-healing-lacrima potion. Save it for next time if you can. " He turned around and murmured " And tell Mavis-chan that... I'm sorry. " And disappeared before my eyes. I lifted the liquid, my vision slowly going blurry. With my last remaining strength,I pulled the cork out and drank a little of the liquid. Istantly,I felt energy surging in my body. I corked back the liquid and look at the left arm that was always covered and touched my right eye that was often covered my my bangs. How did he know. I looked at the rest of my body and found that I was still bleeding and bruised. I grabbed myself and my palms emitted out a large ray of purplish-white light, healing my injuries faster than ever. It seems that the liquid also enhanced my ability. Suddenly a trickle of burning pain shot out in my neck. I was shicked at turned around, summoning orbs of darkness. That was when I saw the person who died in front of my eyes. It was Ace.


	10. Chapter 10:A NEW ENCOUNTER

"Ace... ?" I asked. It couldn't be. It shouldn't be. I saw his death. He died saving Luffy. My vision can't be wrong. Even the papers say so. So... how? That's when I saw a patch of skin sewn on his bluish flesh. Who-? ... " he murmured under his breath,summoning some flames. But these flames aren't the beautiful reddish-orange. Instead,they were scorching black. Even though his body language said a different thing,his face was panicked and he shouted " RUN FOR IT! " the blaze in his hands shot out like a ray of light, forming two gigantic pillars of fire that were aiming towards me. I quickly ducked down,the flames burning strands of my hair. I got up cautiously and ducked again to dodge the orbs of dark flames shooting one after another in high speed. "Wha-I'm not doing this! " While staying low, I saw a mark at the back of his neck. A branding?

As the attacks stopped, I got up. Both his palms were at opposite directions, facing each other. Two flames meet together, forming a strikingly brightening light. That's it. I don't care if he's Luffy's brother,but I won't keep hiding. As he discharged the flames, a huge ray of dark flames came towards me. I opened my mouth. Pure or un-pure, it's still darkness,right? Natsu taught me how to eat it so let's give it a try. As it came, I ate the whole thing,bite by bite. As I swallowed the last bite, I licked my lips "A bit bitter but other than that,it's delicious~ "I said to myself. Ace was looking at me with bewildered eyes,which was somewhat funny. I laughed and I stopped " Now to find what that Hogback did to you. " I flew past him before he could even start attacking again. I sat on his shoulders and lifted his black hair. "H.B & M.D.T" was branded in a spidery writing. I cursed and flew up to get away from his hands. "One by one,they keep coming here... " I mumbled. With the speed of sound, I flew to his back and clipped his arms behind his back. He shouted in pain " Kuhaaa!"

"Sorry. I had to do this. "

"Where am I? The last I thing I remembered was being saved by Luffy. And... " he traced away and looked at his chest. "I... died?"

"While saving Luffy. But that's not the point. Hogback seemed to have revived you."

"Hogback?"

"With Teach."

I felt his body twitched. "T-teach..." he said, showing his teeth. Suddenly ,he snapped out of my grip when I let down my guard. He shouted angrily as I dodged his attacks "PLEASE KILL ME! KILL ME AND THE OLD MAN!"  
"Old man? Don't tell me that-" Suddenly,the ground shook. I lose balance and fell onto the ground. Pebbles fell from the ceiling of the cave. As the shaking stopped. " Whitebeard! " I screamed in my head. I quickly recovered myself and swayed away the hair on my right eye,revealing it. Ace looked at me in disbelieve,his mouth hanging. I haven't seen a face like that in years.

My right eye was considered abnormal. Unlike my purple left eye which was already weird,the white of its eyes is black instead,and the pupil white with purple swirling around. With this eye activated ,the darkness will double,maybe triple the damage. I wiped away the blood flowing from the cut on my cheek due to the fall and looked at Ace " Sorry,Ace. If I kill you, Captain Luffy won't like it. I'll just knock you out. " I said,aiming a beam towards his head. His body moved and he just shouted "LUFFY'S HERE?! " I controlled the shadow beneath him and hit it hard on the back of his head. He immediately fainted and I turned towards the city,smoke billowing from every corner. I deactivated my eye and let my hair cover it again. I looked back at Ace and rapidly flew to the city and full speed. I arrived at the South Gate Park and saw a horrifying scene. Houses were burning and people running and crying. I saw the shadow of a giant. I quickly boosted myself towards it,a fist fused with darkness and light. As I reached it,I hit my fist as hard as I could on the stomach. I flew back and saw Edward Newgate looking at me,his body still walking,shaking the ground with every step. "A brat?"he muttered. I looked down and saw Blackbeard and Caesar,following with Hogback. My right eye and left eye twitched in anger and fury,but I hve to supress it. I can't fight alone. I have to find them back. I took out a ring with a spirit fire on it and chanted some words,and whispered "Natsu and Luffy. " Immediately,the blue flame swished in the air,pinning their location. I quickly flew to where it was,and landed on the entrance of the town, finding them running towards my direction. They went to an immediate stop when they saw me. I ignored their faces and looked at them" My powers were going out of control and as Chopper may have already said, Caesar made it worse. But I'm cured now. There's no time. Luffy,Ace and Whitebeard are revived by Hogback and Whitebeard is practically tearing through the city. You guys have to stop them, or their project will commence,whether you like it or not. " Lucy asked in concern "What about you?You must have used up a bunch of energy and magic powers to return to your original self. "

"Yes. But there's no time for chit-chat. I'll use this. " I said,ripping my left sleeve and swayed away my hair,revealing my right eye and my left hand which is tatood with various symbols. Everyone of them gasped and I turned around,ignoring them "This is our mission now:saving your world and our world! " I heard all of them shouting " Yea!"


	11. Chapter 11: TIME FOR WAR!

As we soar through the sky,fire was rapidly spreading and smoke covered the entire city. As we arrived at Fairy Tail,the whole building was already half-destroyed. We quickly landed and rushed inside. What we saw was everyone of the guild,lying in pain and moaning. I went to Juvia,her body with a horrible cut. Even though her body was made of water,some things can nullify that ability,just like how Sea Prism Stone can affect Devil Fruit users. I called for Wendy as she was healing Mira. I couldn't believe that Mira who was called a "Demon" can be injured that badly. My hands and Wendy's linked together,and we performed Healing Unison Raid on the whole guild,healing them in a matter of minutes. Everyone woken up and was distressed to see the inside of the guild almost turned to shreds. I panted heavily due to the energy used and said everything to them. I held back my tears as they looked at me surprised and explained the whole plan,their powers,strength and weaknesses. As we departed,a voice kept banging in my head. _Come on. You know you wanna let me out and rampage. Just let go and you can rest~ Come on~ _I clenched my chest and tried to suppress that dark voice in my head. _You have to let me out someday... I'll posess you. I may even kill your little cute friends~~ _It rang in pleasure. I quickly ignored that cursed voiced and boosted myself as the others followed behind. Some separated to other direction as I went alone head-on towards Whitebeard and the others_._

When I saw them,I immediately came to a halt,making a long line of dirt behind me. I looked at them as emotionless as possible as they smiled wickedly. Miracolously, Ace recovered himself,his stomch a bluish-green. Caesar looked at me merrily " Shulolololo! And we thought we needed to tear the whole city just to look for you! To think that you'd actually came! How was the injection? Are you still able to think or feel?" I didn't answer back. I did'nt answer back. I just looked at them,my eyes a murky dark. All of them smiled,except for Ace and Whitebeard,who looked at me in distress and confusion. Hogback took my hand and kissed it gently. I resisted the urge to punch him as he whispered "Welcome,mistress~" As he held my hand,Caesar held the other and both of them joined hands with Blackbeard. As they chanted some words ,I smiled a little and told them "Peekaboo~I caught you~" I sent out large amount of light through their veins,paralyzing their eyes and body. Black beard managed to back away but all of Fairy Tail and Mugiwara's crew came in and cornered them. Just then,Whitebeard swung his gigantic bisento in the air,shaking the ground. I tried to block the shock-wave from his attack ,which cracked the ground and triggered an earthquake,collapsing houses and making a giant hole around him. I was sent flying until Luffy's arm wrapped around me,setting me on the ground. I winced at my broken arm. I healed myself quietly as Luffy announced calmly,though his voice was full of rage. "I don't care if you kick,slap,punch or even stab me. But if you ever hurt my friends,you're good as dead. " He lowered his hat,casting a black shadow on his eyes. Everyone prepared their weapons and magic,emitting a threatening aura. I opened my right eye and bite my right thumb,breaking the skin to let blood seep out. I ran the bloody finger across my tattooed left arm. As the tattoo absorb the blood,I reach my right arm into the glowing slash of red,pulling out a pure dark fan and another white one. As the slash disappeared,I clicked the fans opened with both my hands,revealing beautiful patterns swirling in the folds. Natsu and Luffy said as once "Let's go. "


	12. Chapter 12:THE END OF EVERYTHING?

I clicked open the fans,revealing sharp blade-like tips as each fold unveil themselves. Both handles on the fan had a tail,which has a long,swirling tail with a black and white flame at the end. The blue tattoo changed into a maroon red,like a crazy beast trying to rip through my body. I may look strong,but that beast really is trying to tear through me. Not my body,but my soul and concious. I tried and tried to snap it off but it just keeps coming. But before I could say anything,the fight was already beginning.

As Usopp,Bisca and Alzack shot fire bullets and fast growing plantation to distract them. As the vines engulfed the fire,its fire-proof stem wrapped around them,strangling and burning them at the same time. But that attack worked for only two seconds. Caesar turned the air around him into carbon dioxide,putting out the fire while withering the plants. The smoke was our signal to attack. I flew straight at them with Mirajine. I turned around mid-air with fans in my hands,creating a giant wave combining with Mirajine's Soul Extinction,enveloping them. Just when I thought it would work,Blackbeard used his dark powers and sucked up the whole attack and shot it back in an instant,sending half of the guild flying. Luckily,Freed made a rune,protecting my nakamas and Fairy Tail's strongest team known in the Grand Magic Games,even though Happy,Carla and Lily weren't participating. Zoro cut through the attack with three of his katanas,following by Erza and Brook. They tried to cut up and Blackbeard. Hogback got cut slightly but that was'nt enough to stop him. With his fingers,he summoned Ace and made him attack Zoro who was trying to pin down Hogback. Just when I thought Zoro's head was going to come off, Natsu came in, punching his flamed fist at Ace. Ace just responded by grabbing his arm and flinging him backwards. Natsu hit the ground hard on his head and got up quickly,groaning at the pain shooting up his head. Ace turned around ,his face in panic. But suddenly,his face went dark. It was as if something controlled him. I quickly ran to Natsu who was squinting his eyes,pushing him down as Ace fired his dark flames tried to fry him.

Instead of him being burned, I did. I shrieked at every inch of burning yet chilling pain sting my skin. Everything suddenly turned black. I saw myself,looking at me. It looked like me,but its face was a face full of darkness,evil and anger. It smirked widely and pushed me down into a abyss of black. Then,I regained myself. Although I tried,I can't seem to move myself. My body slumped and got up in a creepy manor. My body was straight as my head and arms dangled from their sockets. My voice which was also not in my control spoke " _Kukuku... I told you I'll possess you~~"_ It said,strands of hair covering my face and my eyes wide open. I tried and take control but I couldn't. It was like watching someone's death but you couldn't do anything. I looked from the abyss,myself walking over to Caesar,both my arms wrapping him at his back like a child. _"Master... "_ It said "_Why don't we... **kill**_** them~?**" I was shocked and terrified at the mere thought of hurting my friends. I banged and shouted but I couldn't get through. It got down and summoned pure darkness from my fans. I whispered to myself in the abyss "No..."

_"Everyone,watch this...!"_

_"_No...!"

**_"Time to extinguish you worthless_ punks!"** 'I' chanted as the my hands spread out,sending a dark wave as big as a sea monster,aiming towards everyone. Natsu shouted from his position"NOOOO!"in a high-pitched and loud voice,the horrid sound filling the city. Nami and Lucy protected them,Nami using her water orbs and Lucy summoning Aquarius to nullify the darkness. It liquefied and fell onto the ground,melting the land below it with its greyish tint. Luffy was pissed and stood in a ready stance before Nami cautioned him " Luffy! Stop! She's not the Kasumi we know. Look at her! " she said pointing at it " Her eyes. They're not purple,they're red and black!" A little part of me cheered in relieve. It whined "_ Haaaah... Why do you have to have such sharp eyes?_" Suddenly,it smiled and pointed at Nami "_Alrighty... I just blind you!" _I said shooting a white and extremely blinding light her. It hit her in full force and she fell,shrieking and covering her eyes. Everyone ran for her. Robin picked her up and Nami opened her eyes. They were not light brown any more,they were pure white with a dark gray circle around it. I was horrified of the fact that I actually blinded her. But I couldn't do anything. My body was already controlled by something else. It tilted my head and laughed at her "_Kuhahaha! Your face is priceless!_ "as it turned back to Caeser and the others "_Why don't we have the honour of killing the rest of them~?" _Every one of them smiled wickedly. Blackness surrounded Blackbeard, Caesar turned to a semi-gaseous form,his smoke a shade of pinkish-purple and Hogback twisting his fingers,making Ace and Whitebeard who were already controlled even in their souls,to ready their attacks. I fanned myself with the black fan and said with evil delight "_Time to eat some delicious souls~"_while licking its lips. As it closed the fan,all of them advanced.

I struggled to stop myself as the terrifying scene unfold. It and them kept attacking them,scalding,bruising,cutting,punching,kicking and nearly killing them. When I picked up Lucy as she struggled to get up,she shook"Why?Why are... you doing this to us? To Kasumi?" It pulled her nearer to it,its face inches away from her_ "Because I love to see her,and of course all of you,suffer~" _it sang in delight before throwing her towards a wall,crushing her back as she hit the wall. It chuckled as she fell down. As it began to turn,a bloody hand grabbed its ankle. It looked down and saw Natsu,who was kick and punched countless times " You... bastard!" He shouted and wobbled as he stood up " Give Kasumi BACK! " he tried to punch it but it used my knee to hit his stomach. Blood and saliva spat out from his mouth and he fell unconscious. It continued to walk towards Caesar and the others,its arms wrapping around him again"_Master... I'm beat and the town's destroyed... How about we go somewhere else hmm~?"_ it said wearily. Caesar laughed cheerfully and said "Of course! We have to rest some time,right?" the others nodded and laughed as he headed towards a forest. I turned and looked at Fairytail and the Strawhat crew. Luffy's wound opened up again,blood flowing like a river from the giant cut. It whispered quietly _"Too bad I can't taste your blood.."_ The me in te abyss was crying and sobbing like a baby. I used my hands to kill all of them. Their souls were all gone. I tried to keep calm but I couldn't. I screamed in despair and slumped at the bottom of the darkness,alone once again.

Why...? Why am I in this world anyway?I not strong enough to even protect myself. Instead,I killed them when they needed me he most. Why didn't Zeref kill me? He kills everyone that he thinks is evil... so why?

* * *

_**That's it for this chapter!And thank you guys for all your support,I'm so happy to know that you guys enjoy this !**_


	13. Chapter 13:KASUMI'S TRUTH

***This chapter is in Lucy's view so pls don't get confused.**

* * *

It was dark. I was alone and somewhat scared. I ran my fingers through the blackness to find light. Just then,I saw Kasumi. Two actually. One was the normal one,her eyes closed and her face in peace. The other was the red and black eyed one,holding the first in her arms. _"Why?Why do you close me off?I was so lonely after I died so I came to your body. You always lie you know. Your powers didn't went out of control. You spent so much time with them that i became lonely... So I eliminated them for you to be with me more. But you just turn me down. I hated when you're with others... Now that all your friends hate you,you can come back to me... I even lied that I want you to suffer when I want you to be in_ peace,_**nii-chan**__..."_those words rang drastically in my eardrums. Nii-chan? Kasumi's... sister? Suddenly,light enveloped me.

I woke up facing the ceiling of the Fairy Tail medical centre. I looked down and saw that most of my body was casted and bandage. It reminded me of when Minerva almost killed me. This time I knew that I won't be moving for a while. I heard Mira and Wendy rush to my side "Lucy-san!You're awake!"both of them said. I could see bandages wrapping their heads and arms. Wendy called out a name and Chelia whom we met at the Grand Magic Games ran in,tripping halfway. The two of them performed a short Unison Raid on me. In a matter of seconds,I felt better but I can only remove the cast. Both Wendy and Chelia looked utterly exhausted. I realized the reason why. The memory of everyone almost killed by Kasumi's sister and the gang. When she tossed me. I sat up and saw everyone able to heal but all of them still in bandages. I scanned the room and can't find Luffy and more importantly,Natsu. Mira seemed to red my thoughts and just said "Follow me."

I staggered as I lumped to another room. I gasped when i saw the two of them in comas,oxygen strapped on their noses and mouths. The wound on Luffy's wound was still bleeding and I saw a bundle of bloodied tray of tools beside him. What was more terrifying was Natsu. He was so brutally beat up that I couldn't recognised him if it wasn't for his pink hair. Slashes of blood seeped from the bandages and Chopper joined in with Wendy and Chelia as they performed a longer yet more tiring Unison Raid on them. Chopper was busy making medicine to apply on their wound and I glanced at Nami. Her eyes had a thicker ring of brown around the pupils ,which means she must be healing. But she stared at Luffy's direction,even if she can't see,all bandaged in the stomach,head,arms,legs and neck. I walked towards her and sat down. Her sharp ears made her turn around,but her eyes were casting downwards. I grabbed her hand tightly and comforted her. Who wouldn't cry when their friend is this injured?

After a while, I went back to the main hall and met with everyone. Erza,Gray and the others were also bandaged ,but they can still manage standing for a while. Juvia was by Gray's side,her face bruised. Tears were dropping to her bandaged hand as Lisanna tried to comfort her. I asked what was wrong. I always expected a dirty and angry look. But this time we actually had a decent conversation "Why?Why did Kasumi hurt Juvia and Juvia's friends?She looked like me when she first came here. She had that... slightly guilty look. So why?"she cried as she looked at me with teary eyes. I hugged her as her tears stained my shirt. Of course,we can't keep this going. I went to Maste Makrov who was still trying to move his broken arm and said something to him. He looked at me with a confused look which turned reassuring and nodded his head. I stood at the stage platform and shouted"Everyone!Please listen!"

All eyes turned towards me "I know most of you won't like this. But... " I mumbled and breathed in some air "Who'd taken over Kasumi was... her sister. " I heard mutters and saw lots of confused looks. Then I asked them "Any of you had a dream of her?Two of her. " There was no response until Happy said "I did!" One b one ,all of them recap the faint vision. "You see? Her sister did'nt mean to do this. She just wanted her sister and walked the wrong path! "Suddenly,Freed asked"So what should we do?Wait for the end of the world?"

"No. First,we have to wait for Natsu and Luffy. They're our strongest people. And Levy,Freed,Erza and Laki,we need you guys to help think out a strategy. " I felt like a leader "And everyone,please provide Wendy and Chelia your magic powers. Without those two,Natsu-san and Luffy-san will never wake up. So everyone! We are fighting for Fairy Tail,the Strawhat crew and the world!" I shouted as cheers came from the crowd. But it was not time for celebration. Anyone who has lost her friends because of theirselve would be devasted. But for that to happen a second time? Her own purpose and resolve to live would be ripped apart. Suddenly,Mavis appeared in front of me. "Everyone. There's one more thing. " She announced,her expression dead-serious " Kasumi can sense your soul signal. The other her thought she killed you,but I covered your soul that time. If you ought to fight her wihout my protection,it's mere suicide. Luffy-san's crew, since you got your stamp recently,you were lucky. " she explained as the crew looked at their marks in confusion. " My form now has weakened as the result of last time and during Fairy Sphere. So this is all I can do. So, here" She said raising her tiny hands,summoning and sending golden gems for everyone in the guild. " Put it on your guild mark. It'll keeps you from being killed,no matter the situation. And I need a few people to stay while the others fight. I need more magic to maintain this spell. Cana?" she pointed out.

Cana nodded and took out a pack of cards. After exterminating every card,she took out six cards "Te ones who'll stay behind are Chico,Max,Vijeeter,Nab,Macao and Wakaba " she said,unfolding the cards towards us. Macao and Wakaba are upset with the decision "Why are we the ones having to be left behind?We can fight!"Macao complained. "Yeah!What about Makarov?He's way older than us!"Wakaba protested. Makarov just replied by laughing and teasing "But I'm not weak,am I?" Cana continued on "Yes,you guys have a ton of magic power. But what's the point if you guys are weak?Why not use it to help the whole guild?You'll be saving us anyway. "That set the spark in both of them. "Yosh!Don't worry everyone! We'll protect you!"both of them shouted together.

As all of us went to Natsu and Luffy's room. I connected the extra gems Mavis passed to me to Nami right hand,Natsu's right shoulder and Luffy's forearm where all their guild marks are positioned. I step back as Chopper and Robin helped Nami out and joined hands with Erza and the others to form a giant circle around the room. Together,we chanted a Lost Magic Spell Chelia told us "Using the power of love,trust and friendship,shall thou be heal as fast as the wind. We summon thee,Asclephius!" light gathered in the middle of the circle. I feel my powers slowly draining as light exited from our bodies and crawl inside Natsu and Luffy. After a moment,we all let go and panted. Chopper ran in and rip apart every bandage on the two of them. The wound which used to ooze with crimson blood was slowly closing,leaving only a patch of new skin.

Natsu slowly opened his eyes,following by Luffy. "W-Where am I?" Natsu asked as he turned to his left side,facing me. I was overfilled with joy and relief that he was alright,so is everyone. Robin slowly guided Nami in. Luffy's eyes widened at the sight of Nami's eyes "Na-mi?What happened to you?!"he said as he quickly sat up. He winced and fell back to the bed. Chopper was panicked and opened his blood-stained shirt. His wound opened once again. "Luffy!You mustn't move!The wound from Akainu was bad enough,and you were struck at the same place by Kasumi!"he scolded while applying the paste of herbs on the cut again. Luffy used the time to recap what happened and asked "Did you guys saw two Kasumi?" We explained and his face turned to a serious expression. Maybe it was because he had a sibling who deceased. He stood up despite Chopper's warning and put his hat on his hat. His eyes were shadowed and he said"Let's go." All of us nodded as Wendy and Chelia came to heal up Luffy and Chopper inspecting Natsu for any other wounds. Just then,I came across Rogue and Sting. Both of them seemed... uneasy? I approached them and said "Both of you,can you help by tracking Kasumi using your powers? Maybe your magic can link to hers. " Their faces turned from unease to worry. Are they worried that they'll fail? I was more confused until I realize that both of them are'nt worried that they'll fail,they're worried about KASUMI! I tried not to space out and went to get my stuff. This is war,not a soap opera. I can't let that thought disturb me. As all of us assemble and hear all the plans from Erza and Wendy finishing everyone's wound,we all head out.


	14. Chapter 14: I FOUND YOU

***Kasumi's sister's pov**

"Masteeeer ... When will we control this world? I'M BORED!"I whined as I turned to Caesar. He was playing with his experimental tubes again,finding a gas so poisonous that Natsu and the others won't even breathe if breathe into the lungs. But other than that,all he's been doing is babbling about controlling this world. Trash. After I get my hands on Zeref,I can just turn them to dust. Then,this world. With that,I can be together with nii-chan forever. As I sat up and looked outside the small cave they call 'hideout' . Just then,I saw a brown trail of dead tress heading North. A big smile formed in my face. Perfect.

"Master~ Can I go out for a while?" I asked. Caesar pretended to be like a father,which made me want to hurl. "But,Kasumi-chan,if they find you- " I rudely interrupted him before he could give any puny reason " Maybe I can find Zeref! I can faintly sense anyway... " That caught his attention "Fine. But be sure to come back,deary" I quickly jumped down from the high cave before my mouth could spit at that disgusting comment. What a revolting man. I couldn't believe that he was even a scientist. I turned into shadows before I reached the hard ground and skidded through the ground towards where Zeref was heading. As I arrived,I turned my eye colours and my black hair to nii-chan's purple and summoned a dark knife and lifted it up the air. As calculated,Zeref came as I was about to stab the Fairy Tail guild mark. He quickly disintegrate the darkness and I turned around,crying. "Just leave me alone,you idiot... I just want to leave this world... " even though I look like a crying child,in the inside I'm trying to resist laughing. "I saved you from death's door not to let you die again. " Suddenly,I felt like kicking him in the face.

I slowly stood up. " B-But... " A grin slowly spread out. I looked at him,grinning from ear to ear "You're a total fool! " As he stood in shock,I swayed the purple hair and it became the original jet black and closed my eyes "By the way... " I said opening my crimson and black eyes as they returned to their lovely colour. "Thank you for saving nii-chan's life last time but I need you one more time. " When I looked at me,a black orb was right in front of me,but I just opened my mouth and ate it by the mouthful. "Mmh... delicious... " I said as he just stood there,his mouth half-open. " You may be the legendary dark wizard,but you're still sleeping and unlike Natsu,I use darkness. That fool taught nii-chan this technique so,good luck without your powers. " I smirked as I shot him with a dark ray. He was in time to dodge when suddenly he grabbed his head and shouted in pain.

Confusion. That was what I felt when I saw the black wave came from his body. This is something a live creature mustn't endure. I quickly grabbed my shadow and pulled it in front of me,making a shield. My feet sank deep into the dirt as the wave pushed me back. When it was silenced,I released the shadow and looked at Zeref. He looked exhausted and on the verge of collapsing. I smiled wickedly and grabbed the opportunity. Many white and black orbs came out from my hands and they fly all around Zeref. As he looked up with sweat dripping from his face I bid "Sorry,Zeref. " and crossed my arms down.

The orbs follow my command,exploding as they criss-cross his body. I could only hear him shout in pain as the orbs inflict unimaginable hurt on his body. As the attack ended,I just stood there,looking at his unconscious form. I snickered as I used the shadows to carry him. As I went back into the cave,Caesar,Blackbeard,Hogback greeted me like a princess as they saw Zeref. I twisted my mouth and spouted "Disgusting." They were confused and fairly shocked by that comment when I held a dark knife towards Zeref's neck "All of you are just merely chess piece!What did you think?That I was actually your ally? "Then,I raised my finger and swapped it down,making the other knives stab them in the stomach. "Cheh. I knew that you worthless peope used thought projection. Now that I killed your thought projection,you may say goodbye and go back to your world~" As I see them slowly disappearing,Caesar only said one word "You bit-" before turning into nothingness. I sighed and released the knife that was in my hand,letting it flow into my shadow. When I turn around,I saw two kids. One was a red-headed girl with ponytails; whereas the other was a boy wearing some kind of hair ornament. They both wore kimonos and have deep green eyes.

"Onii-chan,do you want to play with us?"the girl asked. Before I could answer that,the boy cheered and called some other children that came out of nowhere. They all circled me and spun around singing "_Once there was a little child playing by the river~ That child didn't notice a big wave coming~Before she knew it,the child got swept and disappeared~..." _I thought the song was weird when suddenly,a sudden dizziness hit my head. I wanted to leave the circle but my body can't seem to move. My vision blurred and I stumble to the ground. Before I passed out,I heard the children saying "Don't worry,onii-chan... we'll only eat you... " I was terrified at the thought of nii-chan's soul being eaten but fatigue overwhelmed me and I fainted.


	15. Chapter 15:THE SAD PAST

***Lucy's pov**

It seemed that my bluff was right. Rogue and Sting are able to track Kasumi,with the help of their noses of course. After a while,we were deep in the forest,but something was fairly wrong. There was a path of dead plantation,all withered. It didn't take us long enough to know that it was Zeref's doing when we saw the holes in the rocks and trees. But then,we found something else. A patch of black and white. Natsu smelled it for a while and confirmed that we were in the right track.

As we came to face a high cave,we saw black light. Natsu,Luffy,Wendy,Gajeel,Laxus and Robin went up with their abilities and looked paled at what they saw. As planned,all of us went up using our abilities and if not,Happy,Carla and Pantherlily helped out. I went up and froze at what I saw. Red-haired children wearing kimonos are dancing around Kasumi. Luckily,her chest was moving but her skin was bluish and she looked like she was suffering. Then,I saw thin threads coming from Kasumi's body towards their bodies. "Her soul... " Mira trembled. "What?"Nami asked. Her eyes were still slightly blind but with Wendy's help,she could see clearly. " Her soul is... being devoured. " Cold sweat formed on her face.

We tried to reach for her but in vail. They seemed to have some kind of barrier in them that shocks us with magic if we even touched her. Just then,we heard a voice "You have to go into her memories. " That voice seemed to be familiar to Natsu as he shivered when he heard it. We all turned around and saw him. Zeref. The dark mage. The one who killed millions. We all were frozen in place when we saw him. Natsu's eyes widened and his face was full of fear when he saw the dark wizard. Zeref ignored our reactions and just said "Go into that circle and go into her memory. Those children are feasting on the guilt,sadness and remorse of her soul. And her soul is full of it. If you don't,she will disappear. Or you can just leave. If you go in and can't get out in a limited time,you will disappear along with her. " He turned and started to leave. We all stood like statues as Luffy and his crew looked in confusion. But Natsu finally spoke up,although it sounded more like a demand "Why are you helping us?!" Zeref just turned his head and said "She is the same as me. But she can still be saved. " before blending into the shadows.

All of Fairy Tail knew that he was temporarily on our side because of what he said,but Luffy and his crew were still confused "Who was that?" Brook asked. Erza said calmly after accepting the shock " The world's darkest mage " That sent shivers down Usopp and Chopper's spine " D-D-Darkest?" they quivered. But we didn't have much time. Only a few who were the closest to her are to go in while the others stay behind to figure a way to stop the children from eating her soul. There are the Strawhats naturally,also me,Natsu,Happy,Erza,Gray,Wendy,Carla,Cana,Rogue,St ing and Juvia. We held each other's hands and all went into the circle. Surprisingly,the children opened a space for us,their green eyes squinting with hunger as they said"Thank you. Onii-san,Onii-chan. We are all so hungry~ " and then,a wave of darkness hit us. Before long,we were standing on a village. Several birds flew at our direction but they passed us like we're ghost. Suddenly,we heard two high-pitched screams. We all turned and saw little Kasumi,who had black eyes and hair,screaming with another girl with the same eyes and hair color. They were struggling to get free from a man in a yellow-suit as a few others pushed a woman back as she pleaded "NO! DON'T TAKE KASUMI AND KIKYO!I BEG OF YOU!"we also saw a man fighting with one of the suited man. Chopper seemed to recognize the suited people because he kept on mumbling "Caesar... " Robin explained "Those are Caesar's minions. They take children so they could perform experiments on them. " I could see Wendy biting her lower lip and on the verge of tears when she saw this.

The scene changed and we were in a laboratory. Luffy said it was where he was kidnapped and then,he heard the similar screams. Kasumi and her sister were strapped on platforms,their feet threatening to kick the suited men. When they were completely strapped, Caesar came in,smiling wickedly "Hello!Children! " Kikyo,Kasumi's sister,seemed to calmed down by his cheerful voice but Kasumi couldn't be tricked by such a lie " What are you doing to us? First you take us from mama and papa,now this?! "even at the young age of seven,she understood a lot. Caesar made a sympathetic face and whimpered " Oh,children! You are sick and carrying a disease that could kill! We just took you from your parents so they wouldn't fall sick! " he said,tears flowing like a river. Kikyo seemed to bought the whole story,telling her sister "Onii-chan. Why don't we believe ? He looks like a good guy! " But Kasumi didn't give in "No!We are very healthy! Let us go! I wanna go home! " she shouted as she kicked,loosening the straps. When they were loose enough,she slipped out and ran towards the door. Caesar immediately flow to her front and blocked the exit. Kasumi's determined face turned to fear and suffering,as she held her neck and choked a few times. She stumbled to the ground but she held up her hand,grabbing Caesar's coat. Caesar just simply kicked her chin,knocking her out.

Kikyo was teary and she asked in fear "Onii-chan? ,what did you do to onii-chan? " before the scene turned black. "Eh?" Usopp said. "This is 'memory'. Not 'history'. We can't see the whole thing since she passed out. " said Erza. Even though it lasted for one short moment,it was painful. Wendy cried a bit but it wasn't even the start. Years of agony were put into a few minutes, Kasumi and her sister screaming and shrieking as they were made guinea pigs for Caesar's plans. In the years,Kasumi's hair and eyes mutated from black to purple. One of her eye also turned abnormal and one of her arm tattooed with patterns. As for Kikyo,her eye turned to crimson red but that was not all. The quick memory came to a short stop. We saw Kasumi holding Kikyo in her arms,crying. Kikyo had horn-like shape sticking out of her forehead and her hands turned to something that looked like a hand with sharp blades as fingers. Her face had patterns all over them and one of her legs was severed. Kasumi was crying "Imoutou!Kikyo!Don't die!" Kikyo was panting heavily as she reached for her sister's chest with her trembling but normal hand "Don't worry,nee-chan... I'll... I'll always be in your hear- "she whispered and her hand fell suddenly. Blood spout out from her mouth and her chest stopped moving. Kasumi was overwhelmed with sadness and just sat there,her face burying to Kikyo's body. We noticed a white light coming from her body surging to her body. We also heard Kasumi whisper,her eyes wide open "You are in me aren't you?" before passing out.

Juvia stared wide-eyed as Caesar's minions dragged her back to her cell again. Caesar spat "Just leave her there,but you have to keep her alive. That little idiot actually went into her body... Looking at how loving she is,she may even kill her. What do I have to do to get some pleasure? " Nami was clenching her fists tightly,so hard that her nails pierced her skin and her palm bleeding. Chopper and Happy kept patting her arms and back,calming her slowly. Next thing we knew,we were in front of a cell. I wiped away the tears on my eyes and squinted at the lock of purple hair sticking out at the black shadows inside of the dark cell. And then,we saw her. Kasumi who looked from eight to fourteen. They kept stepping on her hair which swept the floor as they shoved her to a room. She fell face on and immediately sat up and lean against the wall,her arms covering her bent legs,her long hair covering her face and her trail. Suddenly,a girl with blue hair came in and swept strands of her dark purple away,showing her puffed and reddish eyes. The little girl smiled and said in a cheerful voice "Hi! What's your name? Mine is Juvy! " That name rang a bell in my head. No wonder Kasumi always liked to hang around with Juvia. "Ka...Kasumi... "

" Well,Kasumi? Why are you so sad? Come,let's play! " she said happily and holding her hand. Suddenly,Kasumi's hair turned black with streak of red from scalp to the tip. Her eyes also turned color and she stood up. Still holding Juvy's hand,she mumbled "How dare you touch nii-chan?". Without warning,she crushed the hand. The hand fell onto the ground and blood was spilled all over her hand and Juvy's wrist. Happy immediately choked and hurl when he saw the bleeding flesh on Kasumi-or Kikyo perhaps- palm. All the other children stared at her wide eyed,their faces as white as sheets. Little Kikyo licked the blood from her hand at glared at them " Didn't you say you want to play? Let's play! "she shouted as she launched at them with her long nails and wild eyes.

My stomach twisted and turn as we watch her slaughter the children one by one. By the end,even their faces are unrecognizable. Kikyo looked at her hands,then to her dress,then to her hair,which was dyed crimson and red with their blood. She combed them with her bloodied fingers and looked at their dried blood cake "Onii-chan. I will be with you forever and ever... " said she before her hair and eyes returned to their purplish tint. This is the sign that Kasumi returned to her original form. She panted for a while and looked at her trembling hands and nails which were caked in dried blood. Then she looked up and choked while crying,forming two pale lines on her blood-covered face "S-Sorry... Sorry J-J-Juvy... So-Sorry everyone... Pl-Please for-forgive me... " She bowed down,her arms hugging themselves and tears mixed with blood dropped on the severed hand of Juvy's. Every one of us were silently crying,even Zoro,Sanji,Natsu and Gray were teary eyed. The white door slide open and Caesar flown in,his smile devilish. Suddenly,Natsu lashed out to grapple him,but all he achieved was a swell on his head. Caesar came infront of her,lifting her blood caked hair " Haaah... now we have to wash this off... " When Kasumi finally noticed his presence,she pulls all her hair and ran to the end of the room,trembling as the bundle of hair came loose slowly. She half trembled-half-screamed "Ge-Get away from m-m-me! " Caesar just kept smiling and said "But you're trembling! Oh come on,you poor thing!" he said opening his arms. Kasumi just kept her back facing the door,when suddenly she turned and shot out of her hand,sending light punching the wall down,sending cold air to the room. She ran still clutching her hair as Caesar stood there,his face shocked. But her escape was hopeless. In this kind of weather,unless you're Natsu,you'll definitely freeze to death. We just saw her run a few feet before her legs got frostbitten and she fell,darkness enveloping us once again.


	16. Chapter 16:SAVING A LOST FRIEND

***Lucy's pov**

While in the darkness,we could see what was happening in the real world for a while. All of us were unconcious,lying aroung Kasumi. The others were using all their powers fighting with the children. Although there was almost no effect on them,we could see that the threads were going back and forth,struggling to go back to their owner. The children were enraged but kept their positions. Then,we were outside a huge building.

"Why are we outside?" Wendy asked,wiping her tears. Suddenly,we heard a scream. I turned towards the direction of that sound and saw a very,very long trail of hair flowing in the snow. It was Kasumi. She was riding something... Chopper?! We all looked at Chopper,who was grinning widely with his puffed eyes. We all turned back and watched as Kasumi clutched Chopper's back tightly and screamed again "AAAAAAAAAH! LET ME OFF LET ME OFF LET ME OFF!" it was so funny,so comical,I could'nt help but giggle a little. Chopper was in his deer form ,sprinting down the snow-caped mountain. He was yelling"DON'T SHOUT IN MY EAR!YOU'LL CAUSE AN AVANLANCE!TRY TO SIT UP!"Kasumi did as she was told slowly and was laughing as the wind blew through her hair "haha!this is... fun!" After that,we saw the suited man pursuing them with guns in their hands. Chopper was shrieking when one of them almost shot his hooves. Kasumi looked angry and immediately turned around,her back facing Chopper's head. She used both her darkness and light to shoot them but her hair kept standing in the way,breaking free strand by strand. She got so aggitated she took the long hair,leaving her bangs, and turned the light to a blade. Wihout hesitation,she cut them. The cut hair turned black and flow towards the suited-man,hitting them in the face. Chopper laughed when he saw them covered in hair. Kasumi turned back and asked "Where are we going?"

"You'll know when we get there. " He said,grinning from ear to ear. We got teleported to the front of a gigantic ship with a sun-or was it a lion?-shaped head on the front. Luffy was jumping frantically and all of them were there. Chopper neared and transformed back into his original form,holding KAsumi's hand and practically dragging her to the nine of them. Sanji immediately got stunned and turned into a human tornado "WHAT A BEAUTIFUL LADY!A rose for you,milady. " Kasumi hesitated for a while before accepting the rose. Nami got rather worried as she looked at her sleeveless dress "Are'nt you cold?" Kasumi just mumbled softly "Just... a little... " and shivered a little. Robin sprouted hands all over from a room towards Kasumi,scaring her. "There you go. At least you'll be warm. " Kasumi shyly accepted it and draped it over herself,still holding the rose. Luffy asked "So... what is she here?"

"She wants to join!" Chopper shouted,still very excited.

"Eh? Her?" Zoro asked.

"I'M SUUUPEEEEEEER OKAY WITH IT!" Franky shouted,clamping his arms over his head.

Luffy looked at her for a moment and asked" What can you do?"

Kasumi seemed delighted when she heard this "I-I can do this!" she turned and aimed her dark beams at some nearby trees,causing them to collapse. Then,she aimed the light beam at the sky,forming a firework that looks like the rose Sanji gave her. Whenshe turned back,she was surprised. Luffy,Usopp, and Chopper's eyes turned to stars while Sanji had heart-shaped eyes. "C-COOOOOOL!"the three of them shouted at once as Sanji tried to control his nosebleed. Luffy immediately said "MINNA! LET'S WELCOME OUR NEW CREWMATE WITH A PARTY!" All of them shouted in excitement as Nami and Robin brought her to the ship. When she landed on the grass at the ship,she looked amazed at the green soft blades. But her hair seemed to have caught Nami's attention. "That is some long hair you got there! Come on,let us help you prepare. " She said as Robin just smiled.

We were now in what appears to be Nami's and Robin's room. Kasumi was sitting in front of a mirror,her wet hair being blown using Nami's Clima-Tact. After a while,Robin was cutting of her hair,the back of her hair spiking out and the side fairly long. When she was about to proceed at the bangs,Kasumi panicked a little "D-Don't cut them please! I want to keep them!"

"Oh. Okay. " she said as Nami took out a black shirt with the word "MODE" printed in the center in pink with the base in a pink mesh-like design, a yellow skirt and a pair high-heeled sandals."Sorry if its a bit worn-out. It's been two years since we boarded this ship so this is all I got. But don't worry! You'll get to buy new clothes when we land on the next island!" When Kasumi looked at the two of them,she teared up. Robin asked "Why are you crying?"

"No... No one's been so friendly to me like this... I-I was so lonely... "

Robin and Nami smiled and hugged her. "It's alright. Come on,don't cry. You'll have red and puffy eyes if you keep crying. "Nami said as they let go so she could wipe her tears. "You should smile more. You look nicer when you're happier. " With that,Kasumi smiled widely,showing her teeth. After changing,the ten of them party all night. Luffy was gobbling everything,Zoro and Nami were challenging each other to a sake fight,Sanji was flirting with Robin,which has no whatsoever effect,Brook was jamming away with his electric guitar,Usopp,Chopper and Franky put chopsticks in their noses and mouths,forming a hilarious face as they danced around. Kasumi kept on laughing and drinking as she watched them. Finally they all lied on the grass except for her and Usopp. Usopp readied his fireworks and Kasumi made a big wave of darkness. "With this,the Marines can't see where we are. "she said. When Usopp fired the fireworks,Kasumi raised both of her arms and shot light at them,circling them as they burst out. Not only is there colourful patterns,There were white lines flowing around the fireworks,forming amazing lights. Not only the Strawhats in the memory,but all of us were staring at awe and amazement by the light show.

The rest were just her happy moments shopping on an island,getting her tomboy personality,learning how to hit Luffy,Sanji,Zoro or Brook when they screw up,having a drinking competition with Zoro and Nami,reading from Robin's gigantic collection of books and of course,sailing around the sea freely. On a snowy day,Kasumi was sitting on the side of the ship,the snow coatingher hair and her feet dangling in the air. Chopper came to her side and asked"Kasumi,are'nt you cold?" Kasumi turned and replied "I've never been outside before. Until you guys found me. That's why I like to go outside. " Then she picked up Chopper and sat on the swing. "Let me tell you a story when I was in that stupid lab. " Chopper eyes shone in curiousity. "Okay!"

"When I was in there,my sister was also there. "

"You have a sister? "

"HAD. We were experimented like those children you guys saved and when I was around maybe eleven,she was turned into a monster and died painfully. Bloody horns were sticking out of her head and one of her eye was red. Maybe it was my imagination or something,but I felt that she entered me. "

"E-Entered? "

"Like Brook. Her soul did'nt go to heaven and she entered my body. Sometimes,I can feel her talking to me. There's worse actually. "

"Like?"

"I should'nt tell you. Later you'll have nightmares where there is a world with no cotton candy! "she teased,changing the topic immediately.

"No cotton candy?That's impossible!" Chopper in the memory shouted,jumping from Kasumi's lap.

Kasumi laughed and said "I'm the cotton candy monster! I will eat you for killing my little cotton candy! " We chuckled a little as she chase Chopper. Luffy and the crew were'nt laughing at all. They seemed to be bracing for a disaster,their faces tight with worry.

Then we found out. After that snowy day,the Blackbeard pirates came. They were all in a bar. Amazingly, the walls is made out of glass and it was filled with coulourful fishes swimming about. They were eating choclate cake that Sanji made. Each was beautiful in its own way. Luffy's one had a Strawhat attached on the corner of the plate,Nami's had orange filling,Zoro's an arrow-quite insulting his lack of directions-Usopp had a mini-shuttlecock shaped chocolate on it,Sanji's has curly patterns of chocolate on the plate which resembles his eyebrows,Chopper has a white X shaped chocolate on it,Robin has extra cofee powder on it,Franky's one is extra large,Brook's has a chocolate cane on it and Kasumi's one has grape filliong. They were eating happily,telling stories of their adventures during the two year seperation while watching the fishes. Suddenly,Kasumi looked frightened and dropped her fork. We all looked at her direction and saw darkness seeping into the waters,killing some of the fishes. Wihout thinking,they all ran out onto the deck and saw them. The Blackbeard pirates. Black beard kicked down the door leading to the aquarium and laughed "Gyahahaha! So you got my message?"

Luffy in the memory looked enraged and out of control when he saw him. Blackbeard just kept on laughing " What are ya' looking at me like that? 'Cause I killed your dear brother's captain? " That made Luffy lose his mind. He immediately pumped himself and went head-on towards Blackbeard. Blackbeard got into a position and punched Luffy in the gut. I thouhgt that since Luffy was practically made out of rubber,he would'nt be affected. But instead,he spat out abit of blood before being sent flying towards Franky,who'd luckily caught him. Luffy was panting a little as he wiped the blood off his mouth. He tried to streth his skin but could'nt. "Gyahaha! Looks like you're the same as your brother! With my Yami Yami no mi,you can't use your ability!" He said as he shot a black beam at all of them. Then,KAsumi came in and blocked the attack with her light powers. All of them looked at her with surprise "You guys protected me. So it's my turn. " she said as she summon darkness and shot it back at him. Blackbeard clumsily dodged the beam and looked a bit serious when he saw this. But before Kasumi could fire another attack,Van Augur shot her in the left shoulder immediately. Overcome by the sudden pain,she stumbled a little before turning her hand intangible and plucked out the bullet which was emmitng smoke. She threw it away and tried to heal herself but suddenly,she could'nt. "Don't even think about it. That bullet is poisoned and you won't use your powers for a while. "

This put the Strawhats in a disadvantage. If Luffy,Brook,Chopper,Robin and Kasumi can't use their powers,that only leaves 5 active members. But even a bullet from Van Augur could leave them slowly weakening and at a point pass up at the very least. Dispite that,they all still lashed out at them in order to protect their ship and more importantly their nakamas.

As expected,Doc Q and his horse,stronger-although it's the total opposite-fell down the very first step they took and the giant hid behind the mast. Zoro went for Shilliew as they tried to slice each other,Sanji kicked down the drunk pink guy continuously as Nami made mirages of herself as she fought a shark-like woman. Franky was pushing a giant blue-hair man as Luffy hand-combat the man named Jesus Burgess. Even without his powers,he was still strong,but weirdly he was still panting and sweating. Robin tried to dodge Van Augur's bullets as she used her 'wings' to fight Laffite,the white,tall man. Kasumi was sweating a little as she regained her powers after shoting out her left arm which emits extreme pain by the looks of it. She healed her shoulder in a second and shot out for Blackbeard. Her blast was so hard it broke a few panels of the floor. Van Augur was about to shoot again but Chopper jumped in front of his face immediately,obscuring his view. Kasumi took out a hand and punched Blackbeard's held out palm as she hit it. Even with a half-broken hand,he kept smiling as he looked at Kasumi,who was enraged when she skid back.

"Hey,little girl. How did you get your powers? "he asked. Kasumi did'nt answer that and just simply said "It's none of your business. Suddenly,Blackbeard shot out his other hand. A mini blackhole was made and sucked the matter around it,even Kasumi. But she stood her ground as she tried to hold down her sleeved arm. Unluckily,her abnormal eye showed. As he closed his hand,she turned from enraged to a new level of anger with a little of what seemed to be surprise. Without even thinking for a moment,she lashed forward and tried to kick him but instead,he punched her in the gut,causing her to spit blood. She was also sent flying like Luffy but much harder. She broke through a few rooms and almost landed on water if it was'nt for her reflex. She clinged to the rim of the ship and crawled up only to be sent flying again. I was wondering why was she this weak until I saw her sleeved arm. They were veins crawling all over it. Some on her face. The poison. It was affecting her. We turned to Chopper who fell on the ground,veins also all over him. Van Augur kicked him away,causing him to cough up blood. After spitting at him,the marksman reloaded and shot numerously. All of the bullets hit them but they still stood,fighting while struggling as the poison seep through their veins. "Gyahahaha! Nice one,Augur! See,girl,these friends of yours are pathetic! Why don't you join us and kill them? We can hand them to the marines and you can be filthy rich and famous throughout the world! People will fear you! " Kasumi's teeth showed,showing two sharp fang-like teeth. "What I want is'nt money,or power or wealth,"she said as she kicked him left and right "And people fearing you?killing your friends?WHAT DOES IT MAKE BE LOCKED IN THAT LAB ANY DIFFERENCE!?" In a fit of fury and rage,she kicked him far harder,sending him towards the sea. Laffitte caught him and said happily "Calm down. Captain,since that girl is so arrogant,why don't we just beat her up?If she can't move,the Strawhats will die. Then she'll come with us. Don't be so soft on her,Captain. " They landed as Kasumi dodged as Van Augur,Jesus Burgess and Shilliew tried to shoot,punch or cut her. She rolled to Nami's side and whispered "Please borrow me this for a moment,Nami-chan. " before grabbing her clima tact and tried to fend off the simulationous attacks. It was'nt before long until Blackbeard shot her and again,sent her flying to a wall,the sound of breaking bones before she hit the ground,urling as she held her chest. It must be her ribs. They all stood beside Blackbeard and watched as Shilliew cut her,her screams filling the sky. Then all of them moved on to the rest ,their bodies bruised and cut and a pool of blood on them. Kasumi kept trying to stand up and hit Blackbeard but suddenly,Van Augur appeared beside,using the back of his gun to hit her in the gut again. More blood coughed out and a drop or two landed on his cheek. She was sent flying toZoro's side and lie there,breathing lightly. Black beard said before leaving laughing like there was no tommorow "Again,tell rubber boy that he needs a lot more than that to surpass his brother

After a torturous sesion,the Strawhats were looking down,trying to forget the past pain. As the Blackbeards left their ship merrily,we saw Kasumi fidgeting and struggle as she sat up and healed herself a little so she could move. She then crawled to Chopper's side to heal him,then went to heal the rest. Even if she healed herself,blood constantly dripped and the vision was a bit blurry.

After she dissipated we saw it. Her being teleported to this world. Us finding her. Her fight with Natsu. Her tears as she recap her memories. She going shopping when we were on a mission. Some of it are'nt meant for us. Being kidnapped and confessed by Rogue,kissed by Sting and her extending her limit as we fought Blackbeard. The memories stopped and we looked at each other "Why did it stop?"

"D-Don't tell me we're too late!"

"Shit!"

"Well,at least I can make fun of Rogue and Sting now. "

"YOU STUPID IDIOT! HOW ARE YOU GOING TO DO THAT IF WE'RE DEAD!? KASUMI IS STILL HERE!"

A sob came out. We looked all aorund and saw Kasumi,back to us. She was crying as blood flow from her eyes and mouth "No one wants me anymore... Not Luffy... Not Juvia ... not everyone... At le... least I can die quietly... " she sobbed as her hands bagan to turn golden. Without a second thouhgt,our feet reacted and we ran to her. Juvia was a step faster than us and she wrapped her arms around Kasumi as she slowed down. Kasumi seemed surprised when she felt warmth covering her as we all hugged her. "Who said we don't want you,you idiot?" Nami said.

"W-What are you doing here?You all have a death wish or something?Leave me!"

"No! You may hurt Juvia's friends ,but Juvia know you did'nt mean it. "

"B-But... "

"Come on. Your sister may be strong,but we're stronger. "

She finally cleared the blood with her tears and smiled " Y-Yeah! But you guys better stand back. "

We all stepped a few paces back as she dipped her finger in her mouth blood and drew a cross on her right eye. A figure came out and we saw Kikyo,sitting there angry. "Kikyo. My friends. " Kasumi said.

Despite her appearences,she has quite a rude and dark personality. "Cheh. I want to kill you. All of you are ugly and stupid "she said as her mouth sneered in disgust. Erza and Nami stepped forward,their hair shadowing hteir eyes as they approach her. Suddenly, Erza grabbed her by the collar while Nami snatched her head "EH?WHAT DID YOU SAY,YOU LITTLE BRAT?"both of them said. Their voices are so scary it sent a shiver down my spine. I turned towards the others and find that they're the same. Kikyo was crying when Kasumi took her away before Nami or Erza could crush her head. "Ehehe... Guess that did'nt work... Kikyo,these people are very nice. You've seen them go around the world with me,right?"

"Yes,but I don't want to leave nii-chan. I even made that disgudting Blackbeard and Caesar pay for you. And even Zeref!I even made him one too! But ehy do you like being beaten around when you can control them?"

She smiled "It's call proctecting the ones you love. Just like how you protect me. But what you're doing is wrong. Don't let other people get hurt just to protect them. I can let you have a body using a spell but you should'nt hurt NAYONE.

"but I want to be with nii-chan... "

"Imoutou,you're always with me. "

Kikyo started to tear up but still couldn't accept it. "What if I fail going to that body?Will I die?"

Suddenly,Kasumi's arms started to turn into light. Kikyo was panicking "Nii-chan!Nii-chan!"

"E-Everyone,hold hands and say your wishes as loudly as you can!"Kasumi yelled as she took Kikyo's and Juvia's hands. Without another word,I held hands with Natsu and Cana.

"I want to be pirate king!"

"I want to find Igneel!"

"I want to be a sucessful author!"

"I want to draw the world's map!"

"I'll be the world's best swordsman!"

"I will be best ice mage there is!"

"I will find all blue!"

"I'll be a warrior at sea!"

"I will have Gray-sama!"

"I will be stronger than that old fart Gildarts!"

"I'll invent a multi-disease curing medicine!"

"I will find the world's hidden history!"

"I will be a person who cherishes his friends!"

"I'll want to be like Natsu-san!"

"I'll make the best ship in the world!"

"I will be rockin' the world!"

"I'll be a warrior of the sea!"

"I'll find the biggest fish in the world!"

"I'll find Gradeeney!"

"I will always protect Wendy!"

"I will forever protect my friends!"

"I-I will always be with nii-chan!"

Suddenly,a wave of light came from our chest and we woke up,facing the cave ceiling. I sat up and took a look around. Evryone was staring at us and I remembered everything. Even though the throbbing pain in my head,I was able to recall everything and frantically look at Kasumi. She was still unconscious but after a second,her eyes fluttered open and she inhaled air as if she got strangled then coughed a little. Natsu and the others were up and we all looked at Kasumi to see if she was alright. Suddenly,she kicked Sanji and Brook in the face. "Who said you can look there,you sick pervs?"


	17. Chapter 17:A NEW BEGGINING

***Back to Kasumi's pov,everyone!(I'm sorry if it isn't good enough... My head is hurting recently .)**

I was relieved and happy that I am still accepted as a Strawhat,a Fairy Tail member,and a friend. But there was still a bunch of problems to be solved. How to get Luffy and the others back,my 'relationship' with Sting and Rogue,my sister's soul and most important,should I go back or stay here.

As we all came back from the guild,Makarov turned into a giant and hugged all of us,squeezing the air out of me. We all went into the guild library to find the book. After almost an hour,Lucy finally found it and we flipped through the pages. "Soul convention spell"

_Soul conversion spell can only be done by two sources of light and darkness magic in order to balance the soul while transferring it to another host. The host can be either human,animal or even an item like a doll. In addition to this,the soul must be willing to do the spell._

There was what I hated the most. The two source of light and darkness magic thing. With me,there was only one source for each. I have to ask help from Rogue and Sting. Before I could even think of a plan,a guy with blonde hair that sticks up in the middle and black sunglasses ran in shouting "COOOOOL!" before sticking his camera at me "This is the COOOL! Kasumi ?! she is so COOOL!" he shouted as he shot a bunch of photos,bliinding me with the camera flashlight. "So,is it true that the COOOOL! Sting Eucliffe and the COOOL! Rogue Cheney confessed to you? " What?When did this came out to the whole world? I looked at all of those who were finding me and they all shook their heads,except for the two. I try to hold my anger and shoved the reporter away and ran out of the guild. Upon arriving at my house,I banged at the door and slumped at my bed. Imoutou's soul came out as a pinkkish-red cloud "Nii-chan,what was that for?"

"Those two idiots let the secret came out. Now I'll be all over Sorcerer's weekly... "

"So?"

"Would you like your nii-chan to be swarmed by millions of crazies asking which one I would pick?"

"No!"

"That's why... Argh!I'll kill them! "

I sat up and hugged my pillow as the cloud float around "So,why not?"

"I need them to do your soul-transfer spell. But for now.. " I threw the pillow and got out my sewing kit. "Since I hate you possessing people or becoming an animal,how about a doll body? You can just sit on my shoulder and you can do stuff like a human,maybe. "

Imoutou's soul turned to bright pink. It reminded me of my hair and my now both purple eyes. "Yes! But I want to be cute!"

" Hehe. Let's just try to draw you out and you can possess the paper doll while I sew. Remember,after half an hour,immediately come back or you'll turn into the magic particles. "

" Yes!" she says as she pass through my body,restoring her cloudy form from a misty one. I took out a paper and drew out a doll with black and red hair,large red and black eyes,a doll body,a collared,sleeveless black top with red sleeves that spread from the side of the upper arm to her wrists,like a kimono sleeve. There is also a red ribbon circling the shirt. The trimmings are white and I draw a short red ruffled skirt with black rims. Every so often,Kikyo would pass through my body,absorbing the magic energy inside me. Finally,red and black striped stocking with black boots. A big black ribbon with a red ribbon strip circling it is added to the back of her hair. Although the design was that of a rag doll,Imoutou loved it.

" Nii-chan,you're the best! Quick,do it now! "

" Don't rush me! Geez... you're still the same as always! We gotta go get some cloth first. "

Actually,she isn't . She turned from a murderous killer to an annoying but heart-warming sister. I gathered my cash and other stuff and half-opened the door when I looked at Kikyo. "Ehem... you should go back in. "

"Eh? Why?"

"I don't think people will like it when a floating soul is wandering around. "

"Oh... "

As I wandered in the market with Kikyo using my right eye,we went to choose different kinds of cloth to use for her doll. She would sometimes talk to me in my head if she wanted a more cheaper or silkier cloth. After a while,we stroll the streets with a bag of cloth,fake flowers and a pack of caramel candy. I sucked the sweet in my mouth as I looked at a shop filled with dozens of strange things. I went in and something caught my eye. IT was two mirrors,back against each other. I picked it up but the weird thing was when I touched it,I didn't see my reflection but the shop door. I turned towards the other mirror and saw myself looking towards the mirror holding the other one. An old lady with a giant mole on her forehead said "This is a communication mirror. You can communicate with your loved ones using this. "

"How far is the mirror's radius?"

"There's no limit. "

" Hmmm... I'll buy it then. "

I also admired the collection of various necklaces,varying from a deep-sea blue to a heart-shaped ruby. But what really interested me was a pendant the size of a marble,maybe bigger. It was constantly changing colors and when I took it,it suddenly changed to green. The old lady was holding the mirror wrapped in newspaper "That's a mood necklace. It tells your mood. "

"Is there a duplicating friendship pendant or something?"

The old lady examined me for a moment and bat her finger "Come with me. " I followed her to a dark room and she took out a small wooden box "This is what you're looking for. " she said as she opened the chest,revealing a small pebble-sized jewel. "It can determine the faith upon each other and can be duplicated to an endless number. " She shoved it to me "Here,take it for free. I don't need trash like this anyway. " I felt awkward but after paying the money,I walked back home,happy with my purchase.

When I reached home,I saw that the door is open. I thought it was a thief and released my light beam. I slide to the wall and swung my finger around for any intruder. But instead,I found a tiny box,resting on the table "_Sorry for today. I was just walking around and talked to myself when that reporter heard it. I want to make it up to you with a dinner. Tomorrow at 8pm,at the seafood restaurant. I'll meet you there. And again,I'm very sorry. From Rogue" _

I read the note and opened the box. It was the heart-shaped red ruby necklace I found at the shop. What is he,a stalker? But a little part of me was touched by his sincerity until Kikyo came out. "Oi,baka onii-chan. Don't be fooled by such things. You still have a doll to make,remember?"

"Jeez,you're cold-hearted. "

I worked all night,cutting,sewing,stitching,embroidering the doll. I'd even researched the spell to be sure that it'll work and found that she could be in human form for a limited time and also use magic,although its the owner's magic. Halfway there,I fell asleep,the needle still in my hand. When I woke up,I was in bed. I sat up drowsily and saw another note and a bag of candy. _"Whassup. Found you sleeping with the window open when I visited you. Here's some of the candy you like for apologizing for that stinkin' reporter. See you at the guild. And I red about the spell. Don't worry. I'll help you. From Sting. "_Great,another idiot to handle. Kikyo came out and said "Guess who just got not one,but two lovebirds?" I waved my hand at the cloud,dissipating it slightly. "I don't have the personality for this shit... " I sighed as the cloud reforms. I saw a white heart,not really in perfect shape embroidered to the corner of the left head ribbon wing. Idiot. Now I have to fix it. But it added a touch of cuteness to the doll. A black and a red bead sown on the face. A slight smirk as the mouth. Black hair with red highlights. A big puffy black ribbon with a red one circling it and the black collared,sleeveless shirt which has a hole at the stomach. Two sleeves that start below the curve of the shoulder and ends at the hand,the shape that resembles kimono sleeves. A short mini-skirt with red rims. Red and black striped socks with black boots and again,a not so mice white heart on the corner of the left ribbon wing which I had just fixed. It's just perfect. I took the mirror and pendant and started to skip,for once in my life,out of the door. Then my eye caught on the ruby heart necklace. I should wear it or it'll be waste. So I put down all the stuff and put it on my neck. So too shabby or too noticable. I smiled and continued my journey to the guild.

I was welcomed with worried faces" Oi,Kasumi. What happened yesterday?"

"Yeah. Jason asked you well... you know... and you bailed out. "

"It's nothing,really. I was just stressed out. "

"About what?"

"I stay here. Or leave for the New World... "

There was silence and Happy poked into the bags "What's all this? Love letters?"

I kicked him up to the high ceiling and unwrapped the mirror and the box of pendants. "It's for the departure. We can talk to each other with this mirro and apparently,this gem can duplicate. "I said as I took them out. Rogue stepped in and asked "What's that?" saw the ruby necklace and clearly looked satisfied with his present.

"It's kind of like a departure gift. " Nami said,her eyes completely alright now.

I told all of them to hold hands as we circle the pendant. It shined for a while and came out with a number of them. One,two,three... 22 of them. There were twenty of these pendants. We all took one each and weirdly,it gave me a sense of warmth. But there was one more. Sting's. I surveyed the guild and saw that he wasn't here. Rogue volunteered to give it to him "Maybe he's sick or something. "

And now,to choose. The new world or Fairy Tail. Master Makarov said he can transport them back,but what about me? They saved me from the black and white world,but Fairy Tail painted my life with colours I could never imagine. It was hard,to choose between something that you can't draw back. I kept combing my hair to think of a choice but it seems impossible. I could never leave either one of them. When I was about to give up,Luffy pat my shoulder "Do you really want to stay here?"he asked

"Yes,a lot. But how can I go on without you guys?"

"Why not?"

"You guys saved me! I could still be in that crazed scientist's lab if it wasn't for you guys! "

Then,Luffy took out a magic pen and told Usopp to help him. They drew our jolly roger with a Fairy Tail guild mark a bit overlapping it,creating a mixed mark "It doesn't matter where or when. We're nakamas for life! " He shouted as he shoved his hat into my head. His hat which was considered the most important thing for his life and the sign of the Strawhat pirates was on my head. Startled by his sentence and his dignity,I cried. Just a little before making my decision.

* * *

**Which world is it?Earthland?New World?Stay tuned! .**


	18. Chapter 18:PARTY TIME!

"Everyone. " I said as they gathered around me for the answer " I've made my decision. I'll stay here. "

Cheers filled the room but I could see I could see Luffy's disappointment along with the others through the crowd. As the others shouted and cheered,I walk towards them and flicked Luffy's forehead "Come on. It's the last time you guys will be here. What's the point of sulking if you're partying?" Luffy's face lit up,and he said "Sure! Everyone,as captain, I order you to have as much fun as you can! " At this command,we all partied from around evening till I don't know when. Sting arrived with Lecter when he heard there was a party. Suddenly,Ace and Whitebeard has been caught by him on the way here. "A-Ace?"Luffy said.

"Luffy... Long time no see... " Ace smirked. Everyone turned to me for an explanation.

"It must be a side effect... But I'm sorry,Luffy. But either you say your last words now or its the end... "

"Ace. You stupid brother. Why you'd come back to life?"

"Oioi!Who said I wanted to be a zombie?!"

"Well,this is the only thing I can say. Ace,as a stupid brother,you're still the best. "

"Cheh. Oi,purple hair. Can you like kill us right now? My bones hurt and I feel like puking. "

"Me too. " Whitebeard said.

"Sure,but lets have a drink." I said as I passed two barrels of beer to them. Smiling,we had a drinking competition.I passed out before Nami,Zoro and Whitebeard maybe at midnight. Cana fell from the chair first since she had a few barrels this evening,followed by Ace. Unbelievably,Whitebeard,Zoro and Nami were still alert when I drank my thirtieth barrel.

When I opened my eyes,it was late morning. What was I doing yesterday?Oh yeah,drinking the night away. And pass out. I sat up and found that I was holding something in both my hands. I lift them up and saw it was two hands. Sting and Rogue's. A vein popped in my neck as I let them fall on the floor. Then,I notice a lock of short blue hair on Sting's hair. It must be Happy. When I find that blue cat,I'm gonna kill him. I stood up and saw that everyone was sleeping,on the floor,balcony and tables. I tip toed through them and saw Luffy and the others. Nami and Zoro were slumping on the bar,empty barrels of beer on the floor whereas Whitebeard was lying on the floor. Luffy was snoring away,a piece of meat in his mouth. I chuckled and turned to Usopp,whose face was painted with various colors,lying on the table with Chopper and Franky,chopsticks sticking out of their noses. Brook had a big lump on his hair so it must be his result for asking for Erza's panties. Robin was quietly sleeping on the stairs. It hit me when I knew this was the last time I'll be with them. "It's alright... " I whispered to myself,holding my tears "You have that mirror and we'll always remember each other with the pendant. That was when I saw them beside Usopp. He'd painted them with the Fairy Tail logo. I took a light purple color and wrote a coded message only Robin can decipher. After that, I smile mischievously and made about a few dozens of Thought Projections. Together,we stood close to their ears. I was standing right beside Juvia who was half hugging Gray. "1,2... " I said,signaling with my fingers. As my finger reached three,we all shouted together "WAKE UUUUUUUUUUUUP!" at the top of our lungs. The thought projection immediately disappear as I laughed and watched Sting and Rogue hugging each other,Happy shooting straight through the ceiling, Luffy spitting his meat out,landing it on Usopp's face,Chopper's antlers followed by his hat popping up,Natsu shrieking fire out of his mouth,Juvia almost strangling Gray,Sanji hitting the bottom of a table,and a series of short "AH!" It was all together to funny and I had to cough a few times to get air inside my lungs as I laugh as hard as I could. All of them were practically glaring with me but after a few seconds,they were also laughing. After sending Ace and Whitebeard's soul into the sky and burying their bodies back into the dirt,it was mission time.

The whole guild's and Strawhat's crew's mission. We headed to the side of the building where the training center is. Reedus and Usopp drew an outline of the Strawhat jolly roger and our guild mark combined together and drew about 36 spots for the guild and the crew. Picking out our favorite colors,we dipped our fingers and colored the spot and occasionally our faces. Reedus was sketching the scene while we finish the graffiti like painting. After we'd done finishing it,we dipped our palms int he paint and slapped the wall right around the painting and signed our names. We backed away from the wall and the result was pure beauty. The brick wall was covered from left to right with hand prints. And right in the middle was a multicolored jolly roger/guild mark. The sun was right in the middle of the sky,which means it was the perfect time to do the spell. As a present,Reedus gave us each a unique sketch of us painting. Laxus and Gajeel covered with either black or yellow,Juvia putting her hand print right beside Gray's and putting a love between it,Usopp giving Chopper's fur a makeover,Natsu and Luffy mixing a variety of red,Franky's giant hand print filling a part of the wall,Brook's bony finger bone covered in blackish purple,so it his face when Chopper painted it in pink,Chopper,Happy,Carla and Lily putting their hand prints together,forming a cluster of paws and hoofs,Sting and Rogue annoying each other. All of them were smiling,smirking and laughing. We all thanked Reedus for his compassion and headed towards the meadow outside the city. I held a small bottle of paint in my sleeve and drew something behind the mirror. When we reached there,it was time to go. I stood inside the circle as they do the spell. Light circle around Luffy and the others as their feet start to disintegrate "This is goodbye,Kasumi. "

"Yeah... Hope you become pirate king,you idiot captain. "

"Hehe! And one more thing. "he said,raising his hand that has been marked with an 'X',followed by the others "We are nakamas forever! "

"Yeah! " I said,raising my hand in a fist and putting out my thumb and index fingers as the others did as a sign of friendship and family. When the light disappear into the clear sky,tears came rolling down my cheek like streams. I wiped it off and turned to the whole guild. "Let's go and test that mirror,shall we?"

* * *

**Boo... The Strawhat's gone... So is Ace and Whitebeard... Kumene,minna... It was short and simple...**


	19. Chapter 19:FRIENDSHIP

Well,there was good news and bad news. So I'll go with good news first.

The good news is that the mirror actually works. When I chanted the password,the mirror distorded my reflection and turned it to Brook's face. "Yohohoho! Hello there,Kasumi-san!" he said while his teeth chattered. " Hi,Brook. Where is everyone else?"

" Oh,they're fighting some marines! Yohohoho! " he laughed again and I saw his arm extend and the sound of metal rang.

"WHAT?! Brook,put that mirror in your afro so I can see what's happening and FIGHT! "

"Yohoho! Sure! " The view shifted from his face to a scene with two marine ships and a bit of black hair at the bottom. A sigh of relief came when I saw that Luffy and the others were handling them pretty well. They were all just trainees. Suddenly,he mirror started to fade a little. "Brook! Tell Luffy and the others that I have a caramel sweet stash under Nami's treasure chest. They can have it! Bye Broo- " before I could finish my sentence,my reflection came with a time. "23:59:45 " and counting down. "That must the recharge time " Erza said.

"It's alright. Let's hang this at the bar! " I said and just pinned it to the extra nail on the bar beam. Suddenly,I heard Happy shouting my name "KASUMI! "

I turned around and a magazine was shoved into my face following by Happy's paw,sending me to the ground " OOOOW! What is it,Happy?! " I shouted as I sat up and rubbed the back of my head as Happy jumped around "You're famous!"

"What? "

"Look! " he said as he gave me a Sorcerer magazine. In the cover was the photo of me,Rogue and Sting,with a whole bunch of hearts. Big,puffy letters said " FT KASUMI LOVE CRISIS! WHICH DO YOU READERS CHOOSE?! by Jason " Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit! How could that crazed writer writer write this?! Rogue and Sting came over and saw the title and looked at each other in shock and cofusion. Out of anger,I ripped the magazine into two and burned it off using darkness.

"I don't care, " I turned to them,a fake smile plastered on my face,but inside I was struggling to run over to the publishing company and strangle Jason to death "We have a spell to do,remember? " I said as Kikyo's soul cloud came out and I held out the doll they both helped to make. At some point, I found a BLACK heart on the other wing,which apparently I have to fix. As I settled the doll on a round table and Kikyo's soul floated on top on it. "You guys still remember how to do it right? " I said and looked at them. It's obvious that they at least red the spell once or twice because they nodded. As we held hands and circle the doll and Kikyo's soul,I was sure that both their hands were sweating. We concentrated our magic and somehow,my hair was slightly flowing like waves. Darkness flowed from Rogue,Light flowed from Sting,and both were flowing from me. Kikyo was slowly sipping into the doll and the strings of black and white were flowing into it. When the last of the red cloud was in,the strings were cut and we let go of our hands,panting slightly. That spell required about a quarter of their magic and half of mine,so I was in the brink of collapsing. I quickly held the doll in my hand "Kikyo? " I asked.

No response. Suddenly,the doll came to life and was hoping around "IT WORKED!IT WORKED!IT WORKED! " she shouted in her doll form and hugged me tightly. "Hehe,told you your nii-chan's the best. " I said as I put her down. "Now try and concentrate and turn into a human form. " I sat on the floor legs cross and watch her trying to concentrate the magic in my body into her and in a while,the doll vanished and was replaced by a human. She was closely resembled with the doll but her face was vaguely familiar. "Woah... " she said as she touched herself. Suddenly, I feel tired and drowsy. "Okay,that's it... for today,turn back to your doll form... " I panted. She immediately turned back into a doll and I immediately collapsed,panting heavily as Kikyo sat on my chest "You all right,nii-chan? "

" I'm... alright... just a little... drow... sy... " I wheezed. "Lucy! Can you bring Kasumi back? I don't think she can go to any missions for today. " Master Makarov said and Lucy immediately picked me up. " Sorry... to trouble you,Master... "

"Nah,it's alright! If you continue doing missions,we'll have none in less than a week anyway! "

"Heh... "

Lucy half carried-half shouldered me to her house "Sorry,Kasumi. I have no idea where your house is... You mind staying at my place for a while? "

"Sure... Just give me some caramel candy and I'm done... " I smiled as she brought me to her bed. The house was slightly smaller than mine but somewhat cosier. Lucy came in from the kitchen with some tea and sure enough,caramel candy. I popped two of the squares into my mouth as she asked "Actually,how much money are you making? "

"Erm... 100,000,000? maybe 200,000,000... they're all in the bank anyway. "

"Pfff! " Lucy spit some tea out and coughed a little "20 million jewels! *cough* you have to be kidding me! "

"Well,I don't shop much and all I eat is either sunlight or shadows in the night. So maybe that's why. "

"Well,ain't that lucky... "

"Ehehe... " I drank some tea and slept in. Kikyo was beside me all the time,sometimes stroking my hair or singing a melody. When I woke up,I expected a ceiling but instead it was Natsu's,Kikyo's and Happy's face,making a shadowed and scary face "WAH!" I shouted and fell off the bed. I heard a lot of laughter and when I sat up,I saw Natsu,Lucy,Gray,Juvia,Erza,Carla,Happy,Wendy,Sting and Rogue. "Sorry... they suddenly came... " Lucy said. I smiled happily and said "It's alright. And what was that for?! "

" For scaring us this morning,you bastard! " Natsu said with furrowed eyebrows.

"Kuh. Fine,we're even then. " I said,slightly annoyed "So... what now?"

"I don't know... How about a game of truth or dare?" Erza said,holding out an empty wine bottle. A bunch of ruthless dares and mind-bending truths came from my mind and my lips automatically smirked "Let's do it. "

The bottle spun from Erza to Natsu. "Natsu,truth or dare? "

" Dare! "

" Alright then. ... ! Kiss Happy! "

"WHAT?! "

"Come on,are you a weenie? "

"There's no way I'm kissing him! "

" Aye! Me neither!"

And so the games goes on after Natsu kissed Happy on the forehead and spit a few strands of blue hair. There were a lot more ridiculous dares and truths that I shouldn't really mention. By the time we're done,it was dawn. The reddish,orange and pink mix of colours was a sign of happiness and friendship to me. A great,beautiful one.


End file.
